


The Tide That Binds

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Denscom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grinding, I will tag more as I go along..., Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reddie, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Social Justice, Stanlon - Freeform, lesbian bev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: “Eddie, fuck I don’t know how to tell you this...you’re in heat.”“Whaaa-what are you talking a-about?” Eddie asked, shaking his head back and forth a few times confused, but then it was suddenly like everything was clicking. Like for the first time he realized that he was leaking juices onto his sheets, that his body was in pain because it needed release, that his hard cock was tenting in his boxers. “I’m...oh no...I’m a…”“Omega, Baby Boy. You’re an omega.” Richie finished for him. Eddie looked like he was going to cry for a whole new reason now.(Reddie A/B/O Au)





	1. I

Richie sighed in relief as he lifted his arms over his head and stretched, feeling his vertebrae pop back into proper alignment. He ran a hand through his messy curls before grabbing his phone to check his messages. He saw that he had quite a few notifications for the Losers group chat and two from his dad, but he clicked on a message from Eddie first.

 

_ From: Spaghetti Man _

_ What if I never present, Rich? _

 

Richie pinched the bridge of his nose. He and Eddie had talked through this over and over again. For years. They talked about it when Bev had been the first in the group to present nearly a year before. When Richie himself had presented only three months ago. Shit, they had been talking about it since they were kids. Eddie had always been afraid of what he would present as, or even worse, what would happen if he didn’t present at all. 

 

_ To: Spaghetti Man _

_ It’ll happen, Eds. Just give it time.  _

 

Richie typed out the quick response, before dropping his phone onto the bed and heading for the bathroom. He returned to the room a few moments later and heard the ping of a text message alert. He didn’t even read the message, just pressed the phone icon to call Eddie instead. The phone barely rang once before the other line crackled and picked up. 

 

“Hey, Rich…” Eddie sighed from the other end and Richie let out a small laugh at the sound of it. He started pulling open drawers looking for whatever was clean that he could pull onto his body. 

 

“Well good morning to you too, Eds. I always love how excited you are to hear my voice.” Richie mused, checking the size on a pair of jeans he had found in one of his drawers.

 

It was no surprise to anyone when Richie Tozier had presented as an alpha on his seventeenth birthday, after all he came from a long line of male alphas. Richie had known since the dynamics of the world had been explained to him at the tender age of six that being an alpha was his destiny. 

 

It didn’t mean as much as it had a few generations before. There was still a level of clout that came with the title of alpha, but for the most part they were allowed to go about and live their lives the way they wanted...as long as they mated with an omega. 

 

That was the part that really got to Richie. The fact that he would be required to mate with a specific type of person. Even more so, the fact that Eddie Kaspbrak would definitely not be that type of person. 

 

No, Eddie would surely be a beta. Like it should be. He would be allowed to go about his life, make his own choices, he wouldn’t be biologically locked into a life that he hadn’t asked for. As much as Richie loved Eddie, he wouldn’t wish the alternative on him just so that they could be together. There were no alphas or omegas in Eddie’s bloodline either, at least as far back as he was able to research with the limited information that Sonia allowed him to have. 

 

“Mmm, Sorry, I didn’t really sleep last night.” Eddie explained with a yawn. Richie nodded even though he knew that Eddie couldn’t see him doing it. He decided that the jeans would have to work and proceeded to flail as he tried to pull them onto his body without crashing to the floor. He failed. “Fuck, what was that? Are you okay, Richie?” Eddie asked, concern lacing his voice.

 

“Stupid fucking jeans don’t fit anymore.” Richie grumbled, throwing the offending garment as far away from him as he could, and grabbing a semi clean pair of sweatpants off of the floor, they were far more forgiving. “Mom said that she’s not buying me any new clothes until my body is done filling out, but none of my pre-alpha clothes fit anymore. Why do I even need to bulk out with muscles? I think the lanky skeleton look fit me perfectly fine…”

 

“As a completely innocent bystander with no stakes in to the whole situation, I will go ahead and tell you that this new muscular Richie is not unwelcome.” Eddie told him, and Richie gawked slightly.

 

“Was that you trying to  _ flirt _ with me, Eds?” Richie asked in faux offense, slipping his sneakers on and tying them while keeping his phone pressed against his ear with his shoulder.

 

“Fuck off, Trashmouth.” Eddie replied easily and Richie smiled at the insult. “You should be so lucky. No point in flirting with you anymore though, eh? You’ve got to be with an omega now...so this thing, whatever it was or could have been, it has to be over…” Eddie mumbled through the last bit and Richie frowned, the words made his heart hurt.

 

“Eddie…” Richie breathed out, he didn’t have the words, he knew what he wanted to say but they wouldn’t be fair for him to confess like this. 

 

“Shit, sorry. Ignore that. It’s okay. You’re an alpha, a tall...muscular...sexy as hell alpha...and I’m me. I’m nothing if not average. If I ever present, I’m going to be a beta…” He sounded sad and defeated, and Richie wanted nothing more than to give him a hug.

 

“You’re so much more than average, Eddie.” Richie breathed out, but he stopped himself from going further. “I’m leaving my house now, are you going to be ready in five when I get there?” Richie asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulders are grabbing his keys before he headed down the stairs. 

 

“About that...I’m actually not going to school today, I’m running a fever and I feel funny.” Eddie told him, and Richie’s concern for him grew even more. Eddie hadn’t been feeling well for the last week, but he had been powering through it because anything was better than staying in his house and being watched like a hawk by his mother. Eddie seemed to sense Richie’s concern. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Richie. You know that I’d tell you if I thought it wasn’t.”

 

“Yeah. You’re probably right, after all you are going to be Dr. Kaspbrak one day.” Richie let a goofy grin cross his face when Eddie scoffed on the other end of the line, and closed the door of his truck behind him as he cranked the engine. “I’ve got to go now since I am actually furthering my education and attending school.” Richie teased in an obnoxiously posh accent.

 

“Oh my God.” Eddie all but shrieked, and Richie let out a laugh before he heard the line go dead. Eddie had hung up on him, Richie shook his head before pulling out of his driveway. He would just have to get him back later.

 

\--------------------

 

The world was divided. Thick lines that cut deep through every corner of the globe, a biological hierarchy that no one was able to avoid. There were alphas, betas, and omegas. 

Time had allowed for mankind to mature to an extent, Omegas were no longer bound and enslaved, Alphas were no longer considered to be Gods, and Betas weren’t indentured to the alphas, but that by no means meant that they were equals.

 

Betas made up roughly eighty percent of the population, the vast majority. With numbers like that they became the norm, free to live their lives how they chose to. They could go to whatever school they wanted and choose their career path. The only restriction that betas were faced with was that their mate had to be another beta, they were strictly forbidden from being married or mated with an alpha or omega. They weren’t faced with rough ruts or heats. The only characteristic that seemed to change was that in moments of heavy emotion, the eyes of a beta would glow gold.

 

Alphas were a different story. They only made up ten percent of the population, but their biological disposition meant that they were considered superior to their counterparts. After they presented, their bodies would grow stronger, muscles bulking up, and any physical weaknesses began to fade. The majority of alphas were male, with only two percent of the world’s population being female alphas, but they were respected and celebrated. 

 

Alphas were allowed to live their lives as they pleased, for the most part, their only stipulation being that they had to find an omega to mate with. That didn’t mean that they couldn’t fuck around before that. Alphas were known to have regular flings with other alphas and betas, but this practice was looked down upon. As if the alphas were wasting their biological gifts. Legally, they were only permitted to mate or marry an omega. Alphas were allowed to choose their omega as well, and while most people agreed that it was wrong, some omegas weren’t given a choice. One of the rules from the old world that had carried over. Alphas needed their omegas to get them through their ruts. When the biological desire to breed ran rampant through their bodies, and they had to fuck, like it was the only thing keeping them sane. Eyes flashing red as their inner beast took control. Ruts came every three months after they presented around the age of seventeen.

 

Then there were omegas. The final ten percent of the population. Omegas in general were considered lesser, looked down upon for their own biological needs. Their sole purpose in life to find an alpha to mate with and have breed them. To live life popping out babies to carry on the alpha lineage.

 

However, there was something even worse than being a female omega. Less than one percent of the entire population were male omegas. They held all of the same biological needs of an omega, without the ability to reproduce like cisgender female omegas. 

 

Despite their need to find an alpha to mate them, Omegas were in no way allowed to seek them out. They were required to consent to mating, but the alpha that would be doing so would have to specifically choose them. Omegas experienced heats once a month, painful and twisting, after they presented around the age of seventeen. Eyes flashing bue as a sign of vulnerability, that they needed an alpha to take care of them. 

 

Derry, Maine had an abnormally high population of male omegas, two. Soon that number would make its way to three.

 

\--------------------

 

Beverly Marsh was the oldest member of the Losers Club. Only by a few weeks, but still the oldest. They all anxiously awaited the day that she would present, they were excited. Bev presenting meant that the rest of them wouldn’t be that far behind. 

 

Bill and Ben were even more anxious than the others. How Bev presented would definitively decide how their seemingly never ending love triangle would play out. Bill came from a long line of strong alpha men, he was almost guaranteed to present as the same. Bill selfishly hoped that Beverly would present as an omega, that way they could mate and be bound together forever, like he had dreamed of since they reunited their first summer as teenagers. 

 

Ben was the opposite. He had male omegas in his lineage, and with how soft and sensitive his demeanor was through his youth, his mother had prepared him in the event that he would present as a rare male omega. Bev was firey and headstrong, exhibiting many characteristics of the powerful female alphas that he had read about. He hoped that she would present as an omega and that they would be able to mate and walk through life as partners, finally her romantic choice. 

 

They were both wrong. On Bev’s seventeenth birthday she felt completely normal. Richie had groaned in disappointment when she didn’t report to school that day with some super cool new powers, but Bev shrugged it off. She felt fine and she, unlike the others, was in no rush to find out. Presenting meant that she was officially a woman, and that her body would become the property of her mate soon enough. 

 

They had all gathered at the Tozier house that night for movie and pizza to celebrate her birthday, just like they had done for years, then Richie’s cousin Tasha walked through the door, and that was it. Bev’s attention suddenly became fixated on the girl. Tasha was a year older than them, with smooth dark waves of hair that cascaded slightly past her shoulders, with the signature Tozier brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a black leather jacket with black skinny jeans and some obscure band tee. As Bev watched her move about, joking around with Richie, her eyes began to glow gold. 

 

Bev was a beta. A beta who most definitely had the hots for her best friend’s cousin. Much to Bill and Ben’s dismay, Tasha seemed to share Bev’s feelings and they became inseparable.

 

Mike was next, nearly a month after Bev had presented. Mike had never been concerned about presenting. He was strong and intelligent, if he didn’t present as a beta he knew in his heart that he would be an alpha. 

 

Mike and Stan had started dating at the beginning of their sophomore year, and they were madly in love. Mike knew that no matter how they presented, he would spend the rest of his life with Stan. He didn’t care if they couldn’t legally mate or marry, they were already bonded in their souls. 

 

Mike started feeling uncomfortable about a week before his seventeenth birthday, he felt warmer than usual and irritable. He would find himself snapping at Stan for no reason, and then pleading with his love to forgive him, all in the span of ten minutes. Stan seemed to take it in stride, pushing his own painful headaches to the side to make sure that Mike was okay. Holding him tight in his arms with their bare limbs tangled at night.

 

They seemed to hit their change at the same time, Stan woke up to a wet spot seeping into their sheets and he reached down between his legs to check if the slick was his own, but he was dry. His eyes flashed to see Mike writhing in pain in his sleep, sweat coating his body, and sure enough he was leaking from his hole. Mike was an omega.

 

Stan took a deep breath and felt like his senses were on fire, every nerve in his body coming alive in that moment. He wanted to ravage Mike’s body and take care of him at the same time. Mike blinked as he started to wake up and let out a whine as he took in Stan’s scent, the scent of an alpha. Mike’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, Stan looked down at him with hungry eyes, careful to keep his distance. 

 

That night Mike threw caution to the wind and gave into his biological needs, letting Stan dominate him and take control in a way they had never even toyed with before. It wasn’t until the morning after that the levity of what they had experienced the night before hit Mike with full force.

 

The Hanlons were shocked when they hear the news that Mike was an omega a few days later when his body had come down from his first heat. The stigma. The shame. Mike became the first male omega in the history of Derry, the torment he faced at school where his masculinity was questioned on a daily basis was nothing compared to how he felt knowing that his family was ashamed of him. Their strapping prodigy was an omega.

 

Mike began to struggle with identity soon after, who he was as a person didn’t seem to correlate to who he was biologically. He started to withdraw from the group, from Stan. Stan hated the fact that Mike was falling apart, he would have given anything to switch places. He just wanted to go back to how they were, and he fought to keep their dynamic the same as how it was before. To keep their love alive. 

 

Ben presented a few months after Stan and Mike had. An omega, it wasn’t a surprise. Ben had prepared for the moment, and after Mike had presented he felt even less pressure about his status. Ben rode out his first heat by himself. He locked himself in his room and suffered alone. He didn’t want to burden his friends with the thought of the pain he was in. Bill was furious when he found out, making Ben promise that he would tell him next time, so that Bill could at least sit with him.

 

Ben did just that, the following months as he could feel the beginning tendrils of his heat coursing through his body, he called Bill to come and help him ease the pain. Bill rushed over to his house, bringing his stash of comic books to share with him as a distraction.

 

Bill made it through the first night with Ben before he felt it. The indescribable pull towards Ben, his sweet scent leaving Bill desperate for more. Ben picked up on it immediately and suddenly it all made sense. Those years they spent fighting for Bev’s attention, their rivalry, it was all just a form of sexual tension presenting itself. Waiting for the moment when they would be ready for each other. Ben spent the rest of his second heat with Bill’s body curled around his. He wanted the same for every heat for the rest of their lives. 

 

Richie was next, right after Bill only a few weeks before his own birthday, presenting as an alpha. Bev had laughed when it happened, swearing up and down that Richie’s body had gone into competitive overdrive when a strong alpha like Bill threatened his position. It was ridiculous, Bill was their fearless leader, biology or not, but they all got a good laugh at the idea that something in Richie would spark and try to take over. 

 

Then there was one. Eddie was the only one left to present, and it had been three weeks since he had turned seventeen. 

 

-

 

Richie groaned into his pillow as he heard the beginning chords of “Africa” tear their way through the dead silence of his dark room. He turned his head to see that his phone was lit up and vibrating on his bedside table. He grabbed it quickly, jolting upright and hitting the green icon to pick up the call.

 

“EDDIE, WHAT’S WRONG?” He asked in a panicked voice, sliding his glasses on before checking his alarm clock to see that the bright red numbers read three am. Eddie never called him this late, he had a strong feeling in his chest that something was really wrong.

 

“Richieeeeeeeee.” Eddie whined out, breath obviously labored. It did nothing to help with the worry that had settled over Richie’s body. “It hurts, oh God, it hurts.” Eddie wailed, and Richie was already flinging himself out of his bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants off of his desk chair and a zip up hoodie before pulling them both onto his lanky body.

 

“What hurts, Eddie? Talk to me, Baby. What’s going on?” Richie asked, trying to keep his tone calm so as not to set Eddie off anymore than he already was. 

 

“M-mm-my body, it’s h-hot.” Eddie choked out, Richie could tell that Eddie had thick tears rolling down his face and it made him tie his converse even faster. “I n-need you to come.” Eddie told him.

 

“I’m already on my way, Eds.” Richie said, quietly walking down the stairs so that he didn’t wake his parents up. He closed the door behind him and took off running. Eddie only lived a few blocks over, and Richie knew that pulling up in his clunker of a truck would most definitely wake Sonia Kaspbrak up. “Eddie, I’m coming for you, make sure your window is unlocked. Do you need me to stay on the line?” Richie huffed out, his lungs burning with exertion 

 

“Nooooooooo.” Eddie howled, but Richie wasn’t sure if that was actually an answer to his question, he could hear Eddie’s little moans and whines on the other end of the line. They ebbed and flowed, but were a constant in Richie’s ear even as he rounded the corner and could see Eddie’s house, the pale glow of a lamp showing through Eddie’s window. 

 

“I’m outside, Eddie. I have to hang up now so I can climb the tree. You opened the window for me, right Babe?” Richie asked as he stood at the foot of the large oak that was in front of the Kaspbrak house.

 

“Yesssss, Richie. Hurry.” Eddie pleaded and the line went dead. Richie shoved his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and grabbed onto a thick branch, easily hoisting himself up with his newfound alpha strength. He stepped carefully onto the roof outside of Eddie’s window, extra diligent to not make any unnecessary noise. He slid the window open and cimbed inside.

 

That’s when the sickeningly sweet scent hit him, filling his nostrils and setting his nerves on fire. His eyes darted towards the bed where Eddie was writhing back and forth, his hair curling and sticking to his forehead from the sweat, and a tell tale damp spot spreading on his baby blue sheets underneath him. Eddie’s head suddenly cleared as he sniffed the air a few times.

 

“Richie! Help me, I’m scared, I don’t know what’s happening.” Eddie wailed with his deep brown doe eyes meeting Richie’s. He looked so uncomfortable, so desperate, but more than anything terrified. Richie stuck his head out the window, taking a deep gulp of clean air, trying to calm his nerves. He ducked back into the room and his eyes met Eddie’s.

 

“Eddie, I need you to listen to me.” Richie told him, Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he let out another little whine at the burning sensation taking over his body, but he nodded intently, hanging onto Richie’s every word like it was keeping him alive. Richie blinked a few times, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep his composure when every instinct in his body was screaming at him to pound his cock into Eddie’s tight ass until he was screaming out in pleasure from being filled with his thick alpha cum. “Eddie, fuck I don’t know how to tell you this...you’re in heat.”

 

“Whaaa-what are you talking a-about?” Eddie asked, shaking his head back and forth a few times confused, but then it was suddenly like everything was clicking. Like for the first time he realized that he was leaking juices onto his sheets, that his body was in pain because it needed release, that his hard cock was tenting in his boxers. “I’m...oh no...I’m a…”

 

“Omega, Baby Boy. You’re an omega.” Richie finished for him. Eddie looked like he was going to cry for a whole new reason now. 

 

Richie knew that he shouldn’t but he had to comfort the smaller boy, this was his Eddie Spaghetti, and he was distressed, he pulled Eddie into his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Eddie sniffled into his shoulder a little bit as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s okay, Eds. You’re okay.” Richie soothed.

 

“No it’s not.” Eddie said miserably. “I’m already ridiculously small and now I have this too. I’m a boy.” He cried out, and Richie ran his hand up and down Eddie’s back, the air in the room thickening with Eddie’s scent and invading his brain. He pulled back and gently cupped Eddie’s face in his hands.

 

“This doesn’t mean that you’re not a boy, Eddie. Of course not. Look at Ben, fuck, look at Mike. They’re Omegas. This is biology, Baby Boy. This is who you are.” Richie told him, but Eddie didn’t look any less miserable. Eddie sniffled a few more times, his eyes clouding over slightly as he stiffened in Richie’s lap.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, you smell so good, Richie.” Eddie moaned, rocking his hips down in Richie’s lap. He groaned at the friction as his rock hard cock rubbed against Richie’s stomach, even more of his juices leaking out of him and onto the front of Richie’s sweatpants.

 

“Eddie…” Richie let out a choked moan. Richie could feel himself getting hard, Eddie’s desperation...the scent, the heat emanating from him, it was all too much...but Richie had to stay strong, for Eddie. “Eddie, Baby, you have to stop, we can’t.”

 

“We can, fuck, Richie, we can. I waaaaant you so bad. I need you inside of me, fuck pleaaaaase.” Eddie cried out, trying to rock his hips against Richie’s again, but the alpha easily held him in place preventing the movement. “Whyyyyyy, Richie you’re an alpha, and I’m a...I’m an omega...we can fuuuuck, we can be together. It hurts, Rich, it burns, I want you…”

 

It took all of the willpower in Richie’s body for him to not jump Eddie right then and there. Eddie wasn’t thinking straight, he didn’t really want this and Richie couldn’t take advantage of him in this moment of weakness.

 

“No.” Richie said with finality, opening his eyes to see Eddie’s eyes flash the bright blue of an omega, as his lip began to quiver and his eyes filled up with tears, the rejection burning even deeper than his heat. The very sight broke Richie’s heart. 

 

_ Fuck. _


	2. II

_ Fuck. _

 

“Get out.” Eddie said quietly, turning his back to Richie as he settled back onto his mattress, curling around himself, trying to ease the pain.

 

“What? Eds, you don’t…” Richie stuttered, trying to reach out for him, but Eddie flinched away from the touch, anger and hurt filling his body.

 

“I said get out, so get the fuck out!” He shrieked, popping up and off of the bed to be further away from Richie. His fists balled at his sides.

 

“No…I’m not leaving you like this.” Richie replied, trying to keep his tone soft, he didn’t want to set Eddie off even more. 

 

“You are not  _ my _ alpha, you clearly don’t want to be, so you don’t get a say. Just fucking leave.” Eddie downright seethed, the venom of his words stung Richie. 

 

“Eds...I’m sorry.” Richie said, shoulders dropping before he turned back towards the window, he could hear Eddie whimpering slightly behind him and then a loud thump. Horror crossed his features as he realized that Eddie was lying on the floor. 

 

Richie nearly tripped over his feet trying to get to him. “Eddie? Eds? Baby?” Richie cried out, pulling Eddie into his arms, and setting him back on the bed. He tapped his cheeks a few times, praying to whoever was listening that Eddie would wake up. 

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called the only person who ever knew how to handle stressful situation. The true alpha of their group.

 

“Uh, w-what the hell, Rich? Do y-you know what t-time it is?” The groggy voice of Bill came through his phone. Richie could feel the lump in his throat forming, and the tears pricking his eyes.

 

“Bill. Eddie, he...he passed out. I don’t know what to do.” Richie choked out, he ran his hand through Eddie’s hair again, the smaller boy was eerily still.

 

“What do y-you mean he p-passed out? What were y-you two doing at four in t-the morning? What’s g-going on?” Bill asked, his voice was calm, his stutter had softened since his transition to an alpha, just like Richie’s eyesight had improved, their physical imperfections slowly fading. 

 

“He’s an omega, Bill. He presented tonight.” Richie explained, receiving a soft ‘oh’ from Bill in response. “He wanted me to...he asked me to uhm...I told him no, and then he got mad...and I was going to leave, but he just...passed out.”

“Oh okay. You d-did the right thing, Rich. He m-might have regretted it, and they y-you would have never f-forgiven yourself.” Bill assured, and Richie knew that he was right, but he couldn’t get the look of Eddie’s hurt and betrayed face out of his mind. The brilliant blue flash of his irises taking the place of his normally deep brown orbs. “He should b-be okay though. Ben p-passed out for a l-little bit during his f-first heat too. He’s g-going through a lot of c-changes. Just stay with him, l-lay with him like you two do. You need t-to be there to g-ground him when he w-wakes up.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. I can do that.” Richie told him, sitting on the edge of Eddie’s bed and slipping his shoes off before sliding up the bed, careful to avoid the wet spot Eddie had left, and pulled Eddie’s body back against his. He buried his face in Eddie’s curls, thinking about when he first met Eddie. His eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion.

 

\-----------------

 

“Come on, Stanley. The monkey bars are fuuuuuuuuuun.” Richie whined, trying to convince his best friend to step out of his very tight laced comfort zone.

 

“Are they, Richie? Are they fun, or are they death traps?” Stan asked in response, flipping through his little bird watching book that his father had gotten him for Passover a few weeks before.

 

“You know, Stanley...I bet you could see all types of birds from the top of the monkey bars…” Richie suggested. Pushing his thick new glasses up the bridge of his nose. Stan seemed to perk up slightly at that idea.

 

“O-okay. Let’s go.” Stanley stood up and walked past Richie in the direction of the monkey bars. Richie hurried to follow him. “How do we get up there?” He asked as he stood under the slightly rusted metal fixture.

 

“Here, give me a boost.” Richie stood, motioning for Stan to help him up. Stan rolled his eyes, but complied, crouching down and holding his hands out with his fingers interlocked. Richie stepped on Stan’s hands and managed to grab the metal bars. He swung back and forth, struggling to climb up on the bar. Stan gagged as he noticed the mud on his hands.

 

“Eww Richie, look what you did.” He let out a long whine of frustration. Richie was still attempting to get on top of the bar when two other boys approached the monkey bars.

 

“That’s s-so awesome. I w-want to t-try!” A boy with auburn head and bright blue eyes said, easily climbing onto the fixture, and swinging himself up to sit on the bar before helping Richie right himself and settle in on one of the bars himself. “H-hi, I’m Bill.” The boy, Bill, said holding his hand out to Richie like his dad had taught him. Richie took the hand and shook it.

 

“I’m Richie. That’s my best friend Stanley down there.” He replied, letting his hand drop from Bill and focused his attention to the ground looking for Stan.

 

“Oh no, your hands are filthy. Hold on.” A small boy with brown hair and freckles all over his cheeks said to Stan before unzipping his fanny pack. Richie cocked his eyebrow, what kind of second grader carried around a damn fanny pack? He pulled out a pack of wipes and removed one, handing it over to Stan. 

 

“Thank you.” Stan said, taking it and beginning to methodically clean his hands with it. “Richie, you sure are a turd. You need to get down here before you crack your head open!” Stan called up to him. 

 

“Oh, Stanny, don’t be such a scaredy cat.” Richie told him, lifting himself up on the bar so that he was standing on it. “See? Easy as pie!” Richie went to do a twirl and slipped through the bars, hitting his nose on the metal, and landing ungracefully in the mulch, his glasses flying off of his face. 

 

“RICHIE!” Stan screamed and ran over to his friend. Bill easily dropped from the bars and the other boy joined them too, unzipping his fanny pack again as he dropped next to Richie. “You’re such a fucking idiot, Trashmouth!” Stan grumbled and the other two boys looked at him with wide eyes full of shock. “Well he is…” Stan mumbled under his breath.

 

Richie started groaning from his spot on the ground, feeling a sharp pain shooting through his arm and and even worse ache on his face. His eyes fluttered open and stared into those of the most beautiful person he had ever seen up close in his life. 

 

“Am...am I in heaven?” He asked, somewhat deliriously. The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion, his eyebrows lifting in question and making his button nose wrinkle slightly. 

 

“No, you’re still in the park, you just fell from the monkey bars.” The boy said in a curt little voice, his brown eyes sparkling in the light of the sun.

 

“But baby, you’re an angel.” Richie muttered, the same line that he had heard numerous guys tell pretty ladies on tv. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, his pretty pink lips dropping open into a shocked ‘o’.

 

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE!” Stan called from behind them, and Richie snapped out of his daze and turned his head to look at him, his head swimming slightly as he did.

 

“Staniel, did you have to ruin the mood?” Richie asked, smirking when Stanley scoffed and muttered something about ‘what mood?’ 

 

“Your face is bleeding. Don’t move.” The beautiful boy said to him again. Richie stayed as still as he could while the boy wiped the blood off of his face and prodded at his nose. Richie had no idea what he was doing, but soon enough he had a piece of gauze taped under his nose, and a series of bandaids on his arm. He sat up carefully and put his glasses back on. “You should tell your mommy to take you to the doctor, I think your nose is broken.”

 

“I think it’s fine, Little Man. Say...what’s your name?” Richie asked, his voice coming out weird from his nasal injury.

 

“Don’t call me little. I hate that.” He said rolling his eyes at Richie, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “My name is Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak.” 

 

“Eddie Spaghetti, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Richie said, holding out his hand to the boy. The boy grimaced, and fought the urge to squawk about the nickname, before taking Richie’s hand in his own. 

 

Richie could swear that his body felt tingly all over once their fingers touched. That was the beginning of it all, the four of them were inseparable after that, the best of friends, and he was inexplicably in love with Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

\-----------------

 

Richie woke up with a start when he felt Eddie start stirring in his arms, felt his ass grind back against him, even in his sleep. The biological desire was there, and Richie didn’t want to see Eddie hurt, he couldn’t be the one who turned his back on him when he could help him.

 

“Richieeeeeeeee” Eddie moaned out, and Richie’s mind went foggy from the sound, but he had to control himself. He shifted slightly, easing Eddie onto his back, and moved to his side. Eddie frowned at the change, at the loss of Richie’s body heat. His eyes fluttered open, seeming to come to his senses. “Why are you still here? I told you to leave.” He huffed, slight anger still tingeing his features, but mainly there was the hurt.

 

“I couldn’t leave you.” Richie said truthfully, he couldn’t lie to Eddie. He had loved Eddie from the first moment that he had met him. Eddie whimpered in his arms again, a wave of heat taking over his body again. “Tell me how I can help you, Eddie. I want to help you.”

 

“You know how you could help me, but you don’t want to.” Eddie replied petulantly, body aching to be closer to Richie and betraying his mind.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to...because God damn Eds you smell amazing and you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen...but you aren’t thinking clearly. If we did, you would regret it.” Richie confessed, and Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“My brain isn’t that far gone, Richie.” Eddie said slowly, turning his face from Richie’s gaze. “It wouldn’t be just the heat that wants you like this. I have for years, and not just the making out at parties, or hand jobs when you’re drunk. I want this, but you never let us be an us because you thought that I would be a beta...but I’m not a beta, Richie. I’m an omega. There’s nothing wrong with it, we could be together now...” Eddie rambled on, trying to piece things together to make a convincing argument. 

 

“You were never just drunken hand jobs, Eddie.” Richie said with a small chuckle, cutting him off. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed again, and another wave of his sweet scent filled the room, making Richie’s insides turn. “It’s always been you dummy, but I don’t want to our first time to be some heat induced lust session.”

 

“It won’t be...I mean it will help alleviate that pain...but it’s about more than my heat. It’s about this meaning that we can actually be together.” Eddie whispered, like it was a secret. Suddenly he was holding his pinky out in front of Richie’s face. “I promise that it won’t change anything for me.” 

 

Richie lifted his own pinkie and let it lock with Eddie’s. “I promise that this won’t change anything for me either.” He looked deep into Eddie’s eyes, letting their hands drop, every fiber in his being was telling him that he needed to kiss Eddie, to be inside of Eddie, to knot him and make him his own forever. Richie surged forward, capturing Eddie’s lips with his own. 

 

Eddie melted into the kiss, pulling Richie’s much larger body on top of his, desperate for the friction, his omega ready to take everything the Richie had to offer him. He snaked his hand down in between them, palming Richie’s growing erection through his sweatpants. Richie groaned when he made contact. 

 

Richie pulled back after another moment, quickly stripping Eddie of his t-shirt and briefs, until he was lying completely bare in front of him. Richie licked his lips at the sight. 

 

“So fucking pretty, Eds.” He murmured, ducking his head down to lick a strip up Eddie’s neck, right over his pulse point. Right where Eddie would be marked and mated someday. Eddie writhed underneath him, flush covering his chest and fluids leaking freely out of him again. 

 

Richie pulled his own shirt over his head, Eddie let out another breathy moan at the sight. Richie had definitely filled out since his change. He was still relatively thin, by no means bulky, but lean and defined muscle now covered his body. Eddie let his fingertips trail across Richie’s abdomen, the ripples of muscles causing his own to clench. Richie was gorgeous to Eddie before, but now he was close to God-like. He heard Richie clear his throat and looked up to meet his gaze.

 

Richie smirked before returning to Eddie’s body, kiss down his chest. He stopped before he reached his cock, helping Eddie to press his legs against his chest, leaving him open Richie’s taking. Richie looked at at Eddie’s gleaming hole, leaking and ready. He couldn’t help himself, Eddie smelled so sweet, good enough to eat so Richie did. 

 

He let his tongue swirl around the puckered muscle, collecting the sweet nectar on his tongue. Eddie moaned out in pleasure, and Richie easily slid his tongue into Eddie’s hole, thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper, tasting him. Eddie could feel the coil of muscles in his lower torso tightening, more and more, he arched his back off of the bed as Richie thrusted his tongue in relentlessly. The edges of his vision becoming blurry until he was hit by his first orgasm, and everything went white, his cock shooting his first load of the night all over his belly. Richie pulled back, giving his hole a sweet kiss.

 

He quickly stood up, pushing his pants and boxers down over his hips and kicking them off. He needed to be inside Eddie now. 

 

“Fuck, Richie...need you fucking me now.” Eddie whined, eyes hooded with pleasure, his legs still spread wide, welcoming Richie to take his place there. His eyes trailed down Richie’s chest, past the dark trail of hair, and right to his impressive alpha cock. His mouth dropped open at the sight. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, Richie. It’s so big. Oh my God. Now...want it now...fill me up.” 

 

Richie was back on the bed in an instant, pulling Eddie in for one last harsh kiss. Eddie sighed happily as he tasted himself on Richie’s lips. Richie pulled back, wrapping Eddie’s legs around his waist, checking for any hesitation on the other boy’s face before pressing the tip of his cock against Eddie’s rim. 

 

Eddie choked out a moan as he felt the blunt pressure of Richie’s cock breaching his hole. Even with his heat leaving him wet and ready to go without the need of prep, he was incredibly tight. He had never had more than a few of his own fingers inside of him before. He bit his lip hard as Richie began to ease himself in, barely able to control himself enough to prevent himself from bucking right into his intoxicating heat. Richie’s cock filled Eddie up, pressing against his walls, the ridge of it swelling and pressing right against Eddie’s prostate, like it was meant to be there.

 

When he had bottomed out, he paused, feeling Eddie clench around him and cry out as another orgasm was ripped from him. His sweet cum dribbling out of his tip and smearing between their bodies. 

 

Richie wasted no time, pulling out only to slam right back into him. Eddie cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into the skin of Richie’s back and dragging them down, no doubt leaving marks. Richie continued pounding into him, harsh and animalistic, nailing Eddie’s prostate on every thrust. 

 

Richie panted out puffs of air against Eddie’s throat, licking his pulse point every once in a while, desperate to dig his teeth into it, to mark Eddie as his own once and for all, but he couldn't. They were too young, even in his intensified alpha haze he knew this. There would be time down the road to discuss that and everything else they needed to.

 

“Mmmm, yeah, fuck, Richie. Uhhhhh. Breed me, fill me up with your cum. I want it so bad, Baby. I need it.” The words were tumbling mindlessly out of Eddie’s mouth, so overcome with pleasure that all he could focus on was the feeling of Richie thrusting in and out of his body.

 

Richie felt something change suddenly, his cock was throbbing in a way he had never experienced before, and then he felt it. At the base of his cock his knot was forming, biologically preparing to lock him and Eddie together for hours, so he could seed him properly. Intensely intimate, but not at all useful like it was for male and female pairs. 

 

Eddie felt it too, stretching his hole to accommodate every time Richie pushed in, he wanted to take it, to fulfill his omega duty, to make Richie feel good, but the alpha must have read his mind.

 

“No.” He said simply, pulling a whine out of Eddie. Richie shook his head, damp curls falling in his face. Eddie bared down, trying to meet Richie’s thrusts so that he could take the thickening knot inside of him. Richie picked up on that too. “I said ‘no’, Eds. Fucking is one thing, knotting is something else entirely, that comes after many conversations.”

 

“But...but...I want it. Please let me have it, Rich, I’ll do anything.” Eddie begged, trying to get Richie to agree. He wanted this, he knew that.

 

“Ssssssh, Baby. Just focus on how you’re feeling. You’re doing so good for me.” Richie soothed, smiling slightly when Eddie moaned at the praise, seeming to forget about the issue of knotting. Richie pumped faster, careful to make sure that his knot didn’t press against Eddie at all, lest he remember what he was begging for only moments before.

 

Richie could feel his own release building, his knot was swollen and plump now. Eddie was close too, leaving more scratches down Richie’s back, his toes beginning to curl, as his prostate was once again assaulted by Richie’s cock. Three more thrusts and he finally let go, his third orgasm hitting him head on. His cock throbbed as it released its final load. When he was finished, his spent and oversensitive cock rested between them. Richie was careful not to press against it.

 

Richie let himself go then, feeling Eddie tighten around him, he thrusted in a few more times before he felts his orgasm take over his body. His cock twitched before cum began to shoot out of his tip and deep inside of Eddie.

 

Eddie moaned at the feeling of the thick alpha cum filling him up, reaching even deeper than he could have imagined, leaving him feeling temporarily satiated as the exhaustion of his change hit his body. 

 

Richie frowned, his cock was still pulsing and while his knot seemed to be going down slightly, sensing that it wouldn’t be locked inside of an omega anytime soon, cum was still coming out at full force. 

 

“It’s okay, Chee. Leave it in, it’s okay. Just hold me and let’s sleep.” Eddie said with a yawn, a sleepy smile making his face seem irresistibly adorable to Richie, who placed a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“Can’t sleep like this, baby. I don’t want to smoosh you.” Richie told him, before Eddie took matters into his own hands, clutching onto Richie’s body again and using his remaining strength to flip them over so he was on top. He sat up briefly, wiggling his hips as he felt Richie’s seed start dripping down, trying to escape his body since he wasn’t plugged by the knot. 

 

“Help me turn around.” Eddie said, and Richie quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Help me spin around on your dick, so my back is to you, then you can roll us onto our sides and you can spoon me.” He instructed further. 

 

It was a ridiculous plan and they struggled to do so, but soon enough they were on their sides pressed together, still connected by Richie’s cock.

 

“How are you feeling, Baby?” Richie asked, pressing a soothing kiss to Eddie’s curls. 

 

“Better. Thanks, Richie.” Eddie muttered with another yawn, barely able to keep his eyes open, then he grimaced as he realized something. “All of your cum is going to have to go somewhere right? That means it’s all going to drip out of me tomorrow?” He asked in horror.

 

“I’m afraid so, Baby. But this won’t be all of it...you still have another few days of your heat, and your body will only rest for so long before it wants...more.” Richie said in an apologetic tone. 

 

“There’s no chance in saving my dignity is there?” Eddie asked quietly, and Richie tried his hardest to not laugh at that.

 

“I’m afraid not, Darling.” Richie drawled, and Eddie grimaced even more at the awful fake accent. “Fortunately for you, I lost my dignity when it comes to you on a playground when we were eight.”

 

They both smiled at the sentiment, and let sleep take over them, their bodies needed to rest in order to handle all of the strenuous activities that the rest of Eddie’s heat would require. 

 

\-----------------

 

The remainder of Eddie’s heat passed fairly easily. Richie stayed with him, only venturing out to bring them back food and other essentials. Richie’s body heat and cuddling seemed to satiate Eddie for the most part, only waking up uncontrollably horny a handful of times before his heat ended three days later. 

 

Richie helped him ride it out of course. Both figuratively and literally. Eddie did not appreciate Richie pointing that fact out, but he appreciated his company immensely. 

 

They both knew that as soon as Sonia Kaspbrak got home from visiting her sister, she would know. Know that he was an alpha, and what they had done. Eddie wouldn’t be safe at home anymore. They had to start planning for the shit storm that Derry would bring upon them. All of the Losers did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooof, and there is our first taste of A/B/O smut with Reddie! Fun fact, trying to balance the animalistic nature of the whole alpha and omega thing with the softness that is Reddie is quite interesting, hopefully y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @thegreatwhiteferret for updates on this series. Thanks for reading!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is Chapter Three, y’all! This one is digging more into the emotional heaviness that the Losers will face in Derry now that they have all presented. Thank you to everyone who has commented on this series so far. You all are amazing and I am so grateful that you like this story. Heads up there are some homophobic slurs in this chapter and some mentions of child abuse, it’s going to be a little dark.

_ “I fucking knew it. Stupid little sissy boy had to be an omega.”  _

 

_ “God, you can smell Tozier all over him. I knew they were little faggots.” _

 

_ “Fucking pathetic. I bet he let him knot him the first time around too. Stupid little knot-slut.” _

 

Eddie tried to keep his head down as he walked through the hallway to get to his locker, his tan cheeks were barely covering the flushing red of embarrassment that he felt. All of the insults spewing out of his classmates filled his head. He wanted to run, go back to that morning when he had woken up, free from his heat, and wrapped up in the arms of his Richie.

 

He didn’t see it coming. A hip check sent him soaring painfully into the lockers and he screamed out in agony as he felt his shoulder snap out of its socket completely.

 

He felt his body being lifted from the floor as he was cradled against two warm chests, he barely managed to look over their shoulders only to see Richie, Bill, and Stan squaring off against Henry, Belch, and Patrick. Eddie felt his vision darkening from the pain.

 

…

 

“Eds? Eddie Baby, open those pretty eyes for me.” Eddie heard a warm voice wafting into his subconscious as he began to come to. He was laying on a hard surface. His eyes fluttered open as he quickly turned his head away from the bright light above him. He was in some random classroom. “There he is. You’ve got to stop passing out on me, Spaghetti Man. Unless you like scaring me.” Richie said to him with a smile that made Eddie’s stomach flutter.

 

“It’s not on purpose asshole.” Eddie responded before breaking out in a coughing fit. Richie quickly handed him his inhaler, and rubbed his back as he took a few puffs. When he had calmed down slightly, he felt the pain in his shoulder again and groaned. 

 

“We n-need to pop it back in, Rich.” Bill said quietly and Richie nodded in agreement. “Okay, Eddie. We need t-to take your s-shirt off first.” Eddie sat up and let Richie unbutton his shirt and ease it over his shoulders and off his body.

 

Eddie knew what was going to happen next. This wasn’t the first time that he had dislocated his shoulder. Fuck, it wasn’t even the first time that Richie was going to use force to put it back into place. He didn’t have much of a chance to think about it because suddenly Ben was at his side. His proximity already calming Eddie down.

 

“I’ve been reading this really interesting book recently, it’s called Milk and Honey. Bev actually recommended it to me and it’s a collection of poetry.” Ben explained, his voice soft and soothing, Eddie couldn’t help but fixate on Ben’s every word. He had that effect on all of them. Eddie thought that it was part of what made him such a perfect match for Bill, who would bury his feelings deep inside until he would explode. Ben knew how to neutralize Bill’s blow ups far before his symptoms even appeared. 

 

Eddie felt Richie brace his body with his own, as Bill moved in and grasped his arm shaking it a few times to loosen it up. Eddie focused back in on Ben’s words again.

 

“My favorite quote so far has been ‘you were a dragon long before he came around and said you could fly. You will remain a dragon long after he’s left’. It’s just really beautiful.” Ben mused, and Eddie let those words sink in before he felt a sharp sting.

 

“FUCK.” He cried out, feeling his arm go numb as it readjusted to being back in its proper place. Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Eddie could feel some of his discomfort slipping away, dark veins appearing on Richie’s arms as he took the pain on himself. “Thanks, guys.” He said quietly, sinking back into himself.

 

“We better go find Bev and Tasha now and make sure they haven’t killed anyone.” Ben thought out loud and Richie let out a snort at the thought.

 

“Do you really think that Mike and Stan would let that happen? You saw how fast Mike ran to ensure that Stan didn’t go too far.” Richie reasoned, helping Eddie slip his shirt back on and stand up from the table he had been sitting on. 

 

“They’ve g-got it under control...actually I d-don’t believe that. Let’s go find them.” Bill decided and they all followed him out of the classroom to find their friends.

 

… 

 

“YOU BROKE HENRY BOWER’S FUCKING NOSE??? AND I MISSED IT???” Richie gawked at Tasha, she just rolled her eyes at him. “Why do bad things happen to good people?!?!?!”

 

“Calm down, Idiot. He attacked Eddie, and Eddie is a future Tozier. I had to protect the family name.” She shrugged, Eddie’s mouth dropped open at the suggestion and Richie looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The rest of the Losers went silent. Tasha looked between all of them before turning her attention to Bev, eyebrows quirked in confusion. “What? Why did everyone get so quiet?”

 

“Because you just called Eddie a future Tozier, Babe. Pretty sure that’s why a collective mental bomb has gone off.” Bev told her, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. 

 

“I’m not...we’re not...that’s not…” Eddie tried to get out in a panicked tone, but he couldn’t quite find the words. 

Had he always dreamed about Richie making him his own? Absolutely. Did he sometimes scrawl ‘Edward Tozier’ on his journals? Undeniably. But that had always been hypothetical. Now that Eddie had presented as an omega, it all seemed so much more serious. They needed to talk. Alone.

 

“Wow. Sorry guys, I just figured that it was like written in the stars, based on the way you look at eachother, and the fact that you finally fucked…ow.” Tasha winced slightly when Bev jabbed her in her ribs. The inability to hold one’s tongue was definitely a Tozier trait.

 

“Alrighty then, I think that we need to go ahead and draw the line here.” Mike said, cutting off the conversation there with a serious tone in his voice. They all had the decency to look somewhat shameful.

 

“We make quite a group though, don’t we?” Ben said after a moment, his face pensive, as if he had been mulling over this thought for a while. They all turned their attention to him, Bill holding him closer to his own body out of protective habit. “Three male omegas. In a big city you might find that...but in one small town? It’s unheard of.” He shook his head at the thought and Eddie began to catch on.

 

“We’re going to be targeted for sure...but there has to be a reason why we are all here. Why we presented this way...together.” He thought out loud, Mike shifted uncomfortably at the subject. Eddie knew how he was struggling with his omega status himself, he couldn’t imagine how Mike was feeling. 

 

“Well, we’re a family. We stand together, no matter what, this is no different.” Bev sounded so sure as she made the proclamation, and Eddie believed her. Bev was in many ways the glue that kept them all together, she was level headed yet fierce and knew how to keep them all under control. 

 

“Bev is r-right. We’re the Losers and w-we’re still standing. We rise t-they fall, been through i-it all.” Bill assured them, slipping easily into his role as their leader. Eddie believed him and his words, as long as they stuck together and stayed strong, they would be okay.

… 

 

Richie kept Eddie’s hand in his own as they walked back to Eddie’s house. There was no way that he was letting Eddie walk home alone after what had happened in the hallway that morning. 

 

Eddie was more than capable of taking care of himself, at least under normal circumstances, but he was still suffering through some side effects of his first heat and not quite back to himself. 

 

“What time is she supposed to be back tonight?” Richie asked as he let their hands swing between them. He was nervous about Sonia’s reaction, and he knew that Eddie was as well, she would without a doubt use it against him. 

 

“Mmmm, six-thirty I think.” Eddie responded, he sounded far off like he was deep in his thoughts. Richie knew better than to ask what was on his mind, Eddie would tell him when he was ready. Richie had learned to be more understanding with him as they got older.

 

Richie waited patiently as Eddie fiddled with his keys and unlocked his front door. They headed straight up to Eddie’s room and Richie watched in amusement as Eddie plopped down face first on his bed. 

 

“You alright there, Baby?” Richie asked, leaning down to untie his boots and slip them off of his feet before moving towards Eddie’s bed to remove his as well. 

 

“Mmmm yeah. Just…” Eddie’s voice was muffled by his many blankets, he turned his head slightly before continuing. “Just thinking about what Tasha said.” Richie audibly gulped. 

 

“Y-ye-yeah?” He stuttered out, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to mess up the bed too much. He had done enough of that in the last few days. 

 

“Oh my God, don’t freak out, Rich. I mean...did you...hate what Tasha was suggesting?” Eddie spoke slowly, as if he was delicately releasing his words into the air that hung between them.

 

“NO!” Richie rushed out, cringing at the harshness of the one syllable. Eddie rolled over on his back so that he could see Richie’s face. “I mean...of course I don’t hate the idea...I like it actually, but I just...maybe it’s a little soon?” Richie asked hopefully, praying to whatever was listening that Eddie would understand.

 

“Well, yeah. You’re right.” Eddie said after a moment. “We don’t have to figure everything out right now, but...maybe we could settle on a title of sorts…” He sat up, and bit his lip, his brown eyes hopeful. Richie smirked.

 

“Why Mr. Kasprak, I do declare, are you asking me to go steady with you?” Richie asked in one of the most obnoxious fake accents that Eddie had ever heard come from his mouth. Eddie threw a pillow at his face, knocking Richie’s glasses off. He threw them onto the bed, he didn’t even really need them anymore. Then he grew serious. “Eddie, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Eddie just blushed and nodded, springing forward so that he could climb into Richie’s waiting arms and press a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

“Richie…” Eddie trailed off breaking away from the kiss, and Richie recognized the needy look in his eyes immediately. He let Eddie pull him into a hungry kiss before pushing himself away. 

 

“Nu uh, Baby Boy. Your body is still working on getting back to normal, you need to take it easy.” Richie scolded him lightly, earning a pout from Eddie and an accompanying whine that was downright pitiful.

 

“But Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichie. We don’t even have to do that. What if I just sucked you off? Hmmmm?” Eddie negotiated, and Richie had to bite back a moan. He shook his head again and Eddie frowned. “Fine. I don’t need your stupid cock. I have homework to do, plus it’s almost six anyway.” He said prissily and Richie chuckled, earning a glare from Eddie. 

 

“Mhmmm, my cock is so stupid that it has you radiating your sweet scent, huh?” Richie teased poking Eddie’s side as he moved to grab his laptop so he could work on an assignment, Eddie shrieked from the contact.

 

“Ugh, whatever. I can’t control that.” Eddie rolled his eyes, settling back on his bed with his computer and motioning for Richie to get to work as well. Richie groaned, but complied anyway. He might as well get his calculus review sheet out of the way.

 

They heard a car pull up outside a few minutes later, and Eddie froze immediately. She was home. 

 

Richie listened to her every move. Her feet pounding heavily on the pavement of the walkway leading to the porch, the wooden stairs creaking under her weight, her key ring jangling as she went to unlock the door, and then the door swung open forcefull hitting the wall. Then it there was silence. 

 

“Eddie Bear?” She called out, voice pinched and moving closer, she was at the foot of the steps now. 

 

“Yes, Mommy?” Eddie answered, like on autopilot even those his whole body was shaking. Richie looked over at him concerned, nerves on fire. He could hear her breath, coming out in labored huffs as she climbed the stairs. 

 

“Oh my sweet little boy.” She sighed loudly, finally on the landing and heading towards Eddie’s closed door. Richie stood up, standing protectively by Eddie’s side. “You’re just so sick, Dumpling. Even more than I could have ever imagined.” She said, swinging his door open. A grimace was painted on her sweaty face as her eyes darted to Richie.

 

“I’m not sick, Mom. You know that.” Eddie let out, his hand itching to be in Richie’s, to feel the comfort of his boyfriend, his sort-of alpha.

 

“Is that what he told you? Hmmm. Told you it was normal for a boy to do what only women should. To be a little slut for an alpha?” She seethed, and Richie clenched his fists at his sides. “Filthy, disgusting, abomination.” She muttered under her breath.

 

“What did you just call him?” Richie asked, so calmly that Eddie shivered, that wasn’t reassuring at all.

 

“Oh. Not just him. Both of you. Filthy, disgusting abominations. Giving into some animalistic nature. Your kind shouldn’t exist.” She repeated, a menacing look making its way onto her features. “It’s okay though, Eddie Bear, we can have you fixed. Surgery and pills will make you normal.”

 

“You’re not laying a hand on him you spiteful bitch!” Richie snapped, causing her to draw back on herself momentarily. 

 

“Who are you to say? He’s my son. You are nothing to him at all, they make pills to forget boys like you as well. A few shocks maybe, he’ll be normal.” Sonia snarked, reaching out to grab Eddie off of the bed. Eddie narrowly avoided her grasp, hiding behind Richie.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, Mom. I am normal. I’m not taking pills or having surgery. You can’t make me.” He said, trying to stay strong and not let his voice crack. She scoffed. 

 

“You think you have a choice? Sweetie, I’m your mother, I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.” She said sweetly, the tone burned in Eddie’s ears, she always used it when she was trying to manipulate him. “Say goodbye to Richie, Dear. You won’t be seeing him anymore.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Richie gritted out from behind his clenched teeth, baring them in a snarl directed towards her. He puffed his chest out further, asserted every bit of his broadening six foot three frame. “Grab a bag, Eds. Now.” He instructed lowly. Eddie rushed to do just that. 

 

“Don’t you dare, Edward.” Sonia warned, squaring her pudgy frame up against Richie’s. “Do you really think that I would ever let my precious baby go with you. I’d rather watch him die.” She spat. 

 

Eddie cringed at that statement. He felt no love towards his own mother. She despised him. He slid his laptop into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing the duffle bag that he had managed to hastily pack. It would have to do for now. “Richie.” He said softly, causing him to momentarily break eye contact with Sonia to look at him. 

 

It was enough of a break that Sonia swung hard. Eddie winced as he heard Richie’s nose and jaw crack from the impact. Richie turned back to her quickly, his face turning red from anger, and grabbed her throat, pushing her up against the wall. Eddie gasped in shock at the sight. He had never seen Richie snap like that before, to become so violent.

 

“Go out the window, Baby. I’m right behind you.” Richie told him, without releasing his hold or attention on Sonia. Eddie gulped but did as he was told, taking one more look at his childhood room before slipping out the window and starting to climb down the tree. 

 

True to his word, Richie joined him not even a moment later, boots in one hand and massaging his jaw with the other. Sonia nowhere to be seen. Richie took the duffel from Eddie, slinging it over his shoulder, and wrapping his free arm around Eddie’s shoulder, pulling him down the road towards his house.

 

They didn’t speak. Not about Sonia. Nor about Richie’s sudden angry switch. Or even about the tears that were rolling down Eddie’s cheeks. The thoughts in their minds were loud enough to fill the void.


	4. IV

“Have you lost your Goddamn mind, Richard?” Wentworth Tozier asked, rubbing his temples in frustration as he took in the sight in front of him.

 

Richie was standing in their front foyer, boots still in hand and blood smeared across his face and knuckles. Eddie was slightly hidden behind him, trembling as his nerves took over.

 

“Eddie, Sweetheart. Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen? I was just about to start dinner and could use some assistance.” Maggie said sweetly, sensing the teen’s anxiety. He looked at her gratefully and went to move towards her, but was stopped in his tracks when Richie grabbed his wrist, and dragged him back to his side. “Richie. Let Eddie come with me.” Maggie said in a warning tone.

 

Eddie looked between them with wide eyes, Richie’s nails digging into his wrist and making him let out a slight whimper from the pain. In that moment Richie finally sensed his discomfort, face contorting with distress and guilt, an apology on his lips as he released Eddie’s wrist and watched him scurry over to where his mother stood.

 

“Eds…” Richie breathed out, pain pinging in his chest as he saw the look of fear that was still present on his boyfriend’s features. He didn’t get to say anything else, Eddie was already turning and walking into the kitchen with Maggie as Wentworth pulled him towards his den.

 

….

 

The door to the den had barely closed before Went was letting out a frustrated growl in his son’s direction, Richie tensed at the sound, sinking into himself slightly. 

 

“What happened?” Wentworth asked plopping down in his overstuffed armchair, his voice far calmer than Richie had been expecting. 

 

“Dad...I lost my temper. Mrs. Kaspbrak...she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to drug him and...and let doctors shock him so that he wouldn’t be an omega anymore...so that he would forget me…” Richie trailed off, his body was coming down from his fit of aggression, his muscles still tense and mind foggy.

 

“So you were with Eddie these past few days. It was his first heat?” Went asked, and Richie nodded. “Did you know that he was an omega before he presented? Did you guys talk about the possibility, what it could mean for both of you?” He finished.

 

“No...no sir. I didn’t...we didn’t...I just assumed that he would be a beta. I was completely blindsided. I missed the warning signs.” Richie explained, playing with one of the rubber bands that he kept around his wrist to deal with stress. 

 

“Can’t say I’m totally surprised that we have found ourselves in this situation...you have been in love with him since you were seven or so…” Went trailed off, a thought pressing into his mind. He grimaced slightly. “Did you knot him?” 

 

“GAH! DAD! OH MY GOD!” Richie cried out at the extremely personal question. Went shot him a serious look and Richie relented. “No. I didn’t. He begged, every time, but I wouldn’t go there. I know how serious that is...what it would mean for him.” Richie said quietly, ducking his head down to look at his dirty sock covered feet. 

 

“Good. That was the right choice to make. You two are too young to make that commitment.” He said with a nod, Richie felt slightly better at his words. 

 

“I didn’t want him to make that choice in the moment. Because of lust. When we take that step I want it to be out of love.” Richie explained, a cheesy grin spreading over his face. “I mean, that’s how Bill and Ben described it...and I don’t think Mike and Stan have...they may never with Mike’s dysphoria…” Richie rambled on and Went held up his hand to cut him off, he really didn’t want to hear about the sexual lives of his son’s friends that he had known since they were quite small.

 

“We need to talk about your anger...your outburst. Richard, you know what runs in our family. You have to be careful. You could seriously hurt someone.” He warned his son, Richie looked ashamed again. “How bad was Sonia’s condition when you left her?”

 

“I...I...I just threatened her a little. Held her in a chokehold, and then maybe I punched her a few times and then activated the nerve in her neck so that she would pass out...she tried to do more physical harm to me.” Richie explained, motioning to his face that was still covered in blood. His nose and jaw were back in their proper places and mostly healed, the blood being the only sign that he had even been in an altercation.

 

“You shouldn’t have put your hands on her at all…” He scolded, shaking his head slightly. “You know this isn’t over, right? She will wake up and demand him back. He’s her son, Rich. Her flesh and blood, and since Eddie is underage and unmated, she has a legal right over him. We can’t do anything to stop that.” He sent his son a sad smile, and Richie could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“I won’t let her take him. I’ll do whatever it takes.” He said with more confidence than he actually felt. His father stood from his chair, pulling Richie in for a hug. 

 

Eddie was Richie’s one and only. He would fight to keep Eddie with him.

 

….

 

Maggie set two mugs on the counter before filling a kettle with some water and setting it on the stove to boil. Eddie watched her actions for a moment, before he felt the tears welling up in his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Maggie was by his side in a moment, pulling him into her arms.

 

Eddie dropped his hands from his face and clung to her, resting his forehead against her shoulder. Damn Toziers and their excessive height. She stroked her hand through his waves until she felt his body stop shaking and heard the kettle begin to whistle. She pressed a kiss to his head before stepping back to tend to it.

 

“Hot chocolate or teas, Sweetie?” She asked, after pouring an equal amount of water in each mug. 

 

“Hot chocolate please.” Eddie mumbled out, using his sleeves to wipe the traces of tears off of his face. All he really wanted was a hot shower and to curl up in bed. Maggie nodded and pulled two packets of instant cocoa out of a cabinet. 

 

“Marshmallows or whipped cream? You know what, let’s do both.” She poured the powder into the mugs, before pouring a little milk in to make it creamier. Eddie stomach started growling as he watched her prepare the sweet drinks, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. She topped his cup with a handful of marshmallows and then a healthy swirl of whipped cream. 

 

“Thank you.” He muttered when she handed it to him, wasting no time in taking a sip of the sweet and creamy liquid. 

 

Maggie motioned for him to join her at the kitchen table and he did. They sat across from each other, drinking in silence for a few minutes, before Maggie cleared her throat a little. Eddie groaned in response, earning a sweet and understanding smile from Maggie. 

 

“You’re going to make me talk about my feelings aren’t you?” Eddie asked, voice low but discomfort clear. 

 

“Yup.” She said in response, popping the ‘p’. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the simplicity of his response. Leave it to Maggie to lift his spirits when he was feeling like this. “Why don’t we start with the obvious, how do you feel now knowing that you’re an omega? It’s a tough pill to swallow even for female omegas, myself included.” She asked, taking another sip from her mug.

 

“I...I don’t know. Okay? Maybe. It’s weird. I never really thought it was a possibility. It’s so rare, and I’m so average.” Eddie explained, brow furrowing the more he thought about it. “I guess I just figured when I presented that I would feel...different. I don't.” He shrugged.

 

“It’s not like a switch, Eddie. It’s gradual changes, your first heat just takes you by surprise but your body has been preparing for years.” She told him. “You’ll see some more changes in the next few months, but nothing too drastic. I’ve read up on the omega presenting in males, I can help you through the process if you want.” She offered, and Eddie felt another wave of emotions. 

 

“Okay. Thanks…” Eddie hesitated, the scene of Richie losing it and becoming overtaken with anger played in repeat in his mind. “Maggie...Richie he...I’ve never…”

 

“The anger?” Maggie supplied, and Eddie’s head shot up, tear filled eyes wide with question. So many questions. “I thought so. Eddie, as much as I think that Richie should be the one who tells you this, I want you to be safe too...the Tozier alphas have a long history with Bipolar Disorder. It usually appears after the onset of alphaism and is controlled by medication.”

 

“Oh.” Eddie let out, the sound surprising even him. “But he’s been with me the past few days...I don’t remember him taking any medication. Even his ADHD meds...I assumed that maybe with the alpha he didn’t need them anymore.” Eddie admitted, and Maggie sighed, she had figured that her son had been neglecting his own health to take care of Eddie.

 

“While the alpha gene helps to combat and improve physical ailments, like Richie’s eyesight or your friend Bill’s stutter, mental illnesses stay in tact. Depression, anxiety, ADHD, and bipolar...they remain and still need to be treated.” Maggie explained, and Eddie nodded in understanding. “Richie still needs to take his medication, and if he says he doesn’t he is lying. While Richie would have probably gotten in some form of confrontation with your mother either way because he loves you, the fact that he hasn’t been managing his condition made him more volatile.”

 

“Will he get worse?” Eddie asked, so quiet that Maggie had to strain to hear it. 

 

“If...if he doesn’t treat it properly, then yes. One of Wentworth’s uncles lost his mind after neglecting his treatment, he went on a massive rampage. The alpha gene and bipolar...it can be a dangerous combination.” She stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was too much to think about the lifelong struggle that her baby would face. She took a deep breath. “But we won’t ever let Richie get to that point.” She said, assurring herself more than Eddie.

 

“No, we won’t.” Eddie said kindly, resting his hand on top of her in a comforting manner. Maggie looked up at him, eyes flashing blue with gratitude.

 

“You look so much like him, do you know that?” Maggie asked suddenly and Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maggie seemed to pick up on his question. “Your father. He was such a kind man, wonderful and artistic...he’s the reason Wentworth and I met, who I have to thank for all of this. You remind me so much of him, both in looks and with your kind heart.”

 

“Wait...you knew my dad? How come I didn’t meet Richie until the second grade?” Eddie asked, his heart and mind racing at the very thought. Maggie sighed.

 

“That was your mother’s choice. You and Richie played together as babies, but when your father passed...your mother decided that keeping you to herself was what was best and we couldn’t do anything about that.” She said sadly. “But then Richie came home from the park one day, talking about this adorable freckled faced boy named Eddie that he had met, and we knew that you two had found each other again.” Maggie smiled fondly at the memory. 

 

Eddie let the information sink in, taking the last few sips of his now cool liquid chocolate. It seemed more and more evident with every passing moment that he and Richie were meant to be together. They just had to overcome some obstacles first. 

 

….

 

“Boys, why don’t you just head up to bed. Went and I will take care of the dishes.” Maggie suggested after watching Eddie scrape his mashed potatoes across his plate for twenty minutes. It was clear that he wasn’t going to eat and Maggie knew better than to force the matter.

 

“Are you sure? I can do them.” Eddie asked with uncertainty. He felt guilty being in their house and not helping, especially after Maggie had been so kind during their talk. 

 

“Of course. I think we can manage. There are fresh towels in the upstairs bathroom, Sweetie. Why don’t you go take a hot shower. You can stay in Richie’s bedroom tonight, and Went will clean out the guest bedroom for you to use going forward.” She told him and Eddie nodded. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me that twice!” Richie called out, back to his giddy and goofy self. He took the stairs two at a time, but Eddie was more hesitant. He checked with Maggie one last time before she all but yelled at him to get his ass up the stairs. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture, and Wentworth patted his back.

 

Twenty minutes later Eddie was fresh out of the shower, nerves calm, and slipping one of Richie’s old t-shirts and a pair of boxers on his body. They were too big of course, even though they were from before Richie’s alpha growth spurt. He shuffled into Richie’s room seeing his boyfriend already sprawled out across the mattress. 

 

“Hey, Spaghetti Man, I’ve got a spot for you right here. Nice and warm in my arms.” Richie mused in a sing song voice. Eddie rolled his eyes but made his way to the bed and curled his substantially smaller frame against Richie’s. “Mmmm, your skin is so soft right now.” Richie mused, pressing a kiss to the top of Eddie’s wet strands. 

 

“Richie, why didn’t you tell me that you had been diagnosed with bipolar?” Eddie asked suddenly, he could feel Richie tense underneath him. 

 

“So my mom told you, huh?” He replied, not even waiting for Eddie’s response before continuing. “I was diagnosed a few months ago...before I even presented. It runs in my family, only in the men though, Tasha doesn’t have it.” Richie explained, fidgeting from where he was pinned under Eddie’s weight.

 

“You should have told me. You should have before I had to see you snap like that. You really scared me Richie...the way you turned on my mo- on Sonia...what if you get mad at me...would you do that?” Eddie asked, fear and concern lacing through his voice.

 

“No! Eddie, no, never. I would never hurt you.” Richie was panicking now, he needed Eddie to know for sure that he wouldn’t harm him. “It won’t happen again, Eddie. I promise. I’ll take my meds, everything will be okay...do you trust me?” He asked, hopefully.

 

“Of course I do, Richie.” Eddie promised in return. He held Richie tighter. “Hey, Rich. Did you know that my dad and your dad were friends? Maggie said that my dad is the reason they met.” Eddie asked with a yawn.

 

“No. No I don’t think so...I mean I know my dad’s best friend was named Frank and that he dies, but I never put two and two together…” Richie paused, his brow furrowed in thought. “I wonder if Dad has any of his things, we should ask him tomorrow.” Richie felt Eddie’s even breaths coming out in small puffs against his neck, signalling that the smaller boy had fallen asleep. “Good night, Eds. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

 

….

 

“STANLEY! WHEREFORE ART THOU, STANIEL THE MAN-IEL?” Richie called out of his  window at an obnoxiously loud decibel as he, Eddie, Bev, and Tasha pulled up to the quarry in his truck. Eddie was just grateful that he wasn’t attempting to do doughnuts in the dirt again.

 

“DON’T BE A DICK, RICHARD!” Stan called back from where he was setting up a few blankets for them all to sit on. Eddie slid out of the front seat of the vehicle, grabbing the containers of cut fruit that Maggie had prepared for their picnic. 

 

Richie was caught up in an argument with Tasha and Bev, refusing to open the doors to the backseat after having purposefully put the child locks on.

 

“You do realize that I can just climb over the seat and strangle you with my bare hands, right?” Tasha screamed, a downright homicidal tone in her voice, Bev nodded in agreement from next to her. 

 

“Ugh, fine. You are no fun to mess with anymore. The two of you suck the fun out of everything.” He whined, opening the door for them to climb out.

 

“We have time to do that because we aren’t sucking other things, unlike you, Rich.” Bev said with a smirk. Richie had to give her that one, it was a decent insult, he held his hand out for a high-five that she promptly declined. He stood there dumbfounded at the diss for a moment

 

“Hey Richie, are y-you going to stand there all d-day, or are you going to join u-us?” Bill called over to him. The rest of his friends had settled in and were helping themselves to food. He scurried over and plopped down next to Eddie, gladly accepting the beer that Mike held out to him.

 

“So Big Bill, would you like to inform us about what the reasoning behind this emergency club meeting is?” Richie asked, taking a swig from his beer. Bill shot him a warning glance to cut the sarcasm. 

 

“Really, Rich? You d-don’t enjoy beer and s-sandwiches with friends? I have to have an u-ulterior motive?” Bill asked, raising his eyebrow in a challenging way. Stan scoffed from his spot beside Mike, drawing their attention to him.

 

“What? We all know what we need to discuss, why not get it over with so we can enjoy this nice day?” Stan asked with a shrug. He looked at his friend in question. Bill just avoided his gaze. “Fine, I’ll do it. Richie, what the fuck were you thinking? Snapping on Eddie’s mom like that. She could have you arrested! You may be an alpha, but you have to be smart.” Stan shook his head.

 

“I acted irrationally, I know it was stupid. BUT she was threatening to hurt Eddie. I couldn’t just let her do that.” Richie said, trying to defend himself. 

 

“Even then, Rich...s-she’s his legal guardian. You’re not m-mated. You know how that w-works.” Bill told him in a pinched tone. “You c-can’t just assert y-your alpha. Like Stan said, y-you have to be smart.”

 

“He’s working on it.” Eddie cut them off, sensing that Richie’s mood was dropping. He slid his hand into Richie, giving him a comforting squeeze. “It won’t happen again, it’s under control. Can we move on please?” He asked, a particular snip in his tone. Bill and Stan looked a little taken aback, but nodded agreeing to drop the topic.

 

“What are we going to do about the assholes in this town? Henry and his goons won’t be the last who try to assert their dominance over the omegas.” Tasha chimed in, Mike groaned slightly.

 

“We have names and are still the same people as before, can we not be called ‘The Omegas’? I don’t call you ‘The Lesbians’.” Mike complained. Tasha snorted slightly at that.

 

“I’d be glad to be referred to by that title,” She said cheekily, but grew more serious when she looked at his face. “but I’m sorry, Mike. I won’t refer to you as that anymore, I respect how you feel about the title.” She sounded like a diplomat and it made Eddie wrinkle his nose. 

 

“Can we focus? How are we going to keep Eddie, Ben, and Mike safe? You guys can’t just puff out your chests whenever there is a threat. We need a plan.” Bev guided the conversation back to where it needed to be. 

 

“Guys...Ben h-has something that I think y-you all should see.” Bill said suddenly, cutting off the conversation and piquing all of their curiosities. 

….

 

They all followed Ben and Bill as they wound further and further into the woods that started at the edge of the quarry and bordered Derry. Eddie held onto Richie’s hand tightly in his own.

 

After a little while longer they stumbled into a clearing, and in the middle sat the foundation of a building. Wooden exterior with a tin roof. An apparent house of sorts.

 

“Ben...is this?” Bev asked, shock and awe present in her voice. Ben nodded and she stepped closer to the structure.

 

“Uhm, cool Benverly moment and all, but can you fill the rest of us in? What is this?” Richie asked, thoroughly confused as to what this place was supposed to mean.

 

“I uh...I figured that we needed a safe space for the eight of us. Somewhere to hide out if things in town turn troublesome, as I think we all expect they will eventually. This is the Losers Clubhouse that we always talked about as kids.” Ben explained, and Bill beamed at his boyfriend from his position next to him.

 

“You designed this for all of us?” Mike asked, inspecting the outside of the large building. 

 

“He did. It’ll h-have four bedrooms when it’s all f-finished. With a f-full kitchen, a library, and a den. We’ll be able to keep it h-hidden and secure out here too.” Bill said, pulling Ben’s original schematics from his back pocket to show them.

 

“Oh my...Can you picture it? A place just for us.” Eddie said, excitement present in his voice. “Wait...it’ll have electricity and running water, right?” He asked suddenly, the thought of germs popping back into his brain.

 

“Yes, of course, Eds.” Ben said with a small laugh. “Fully functioning, and up to yours and Stan’s high expectations for a living space.” He assured.

 

“When will it be ready?” Tasha asked, humming slightly as she ran her fingers across the wooden exterior.

 

“We have it a-all framed out, the bones of it are u-up, and the roof, but w-we have a lot of w-work to do. It should g-go faster if we all p-pitch in now.” They all nodded in agreement. 

 

“I’ve helped my grandpa build barns and small homes, I can definitely help.” Mike said with a nod, already picturing how this place would change his life. His family still not accepting of his omega status, and how he questioned it himself. At least he would have a place to ride out his heats without embarrassment.

 

“I can run the wiring.” Eddie volunteered. “I know a lot about mechanics from working on cars, I’m fairly certain with a bit of research I can wire the whole house. 

 

“Uhm guys, this sounds good and all, but maybe we can talk about actually hiring an outside contractor to make it safe?” Bev suggested, they all seemed to be thinking it over to various degrees. “You guys know that I love and trust you explicitly...but this is a house that you’re trying to build. We need to be smart about this. I have some money set aside, we can probably get loans to cover whatever else we need.”

 

“Bev is right.” Richie said after a moment. “If this is going to be our safe haven, it should be 100% safe.” He reasoned. 

 

“I agree.” Ben said finally, it was his project and he should have the most say. Other than Bill as their leader and his alpha. “We built the foundation, but I think the rest should be done by professionals.”

 

“T-then it is settled. We w-will find someone. We all want it t-to be perfect.” Bill declared. The sun was starting to lower in the sky, setting a hazy glow around them.

 

“We should head back, clean up all of our things and get home before it gets dark.” Mike suggested, looking up at the sky. Stan nodded, taking Mike’s hand in his own as they began walking in the direction they had come from.

 

“You g-guys go ahead. Ben and I are g-going to take care of s-something here. We will s-see you at school on Monday.” Bill said, earning a surprised noise from Ben. The others shrugged, not needing any additional information and headed out, leaving Ben and Bill at the clubhouse alone. 

 

….

 

“Mmmmm. Ahhhh. More, Bill, please…” Ben trailed off, ass high in the air as he knelt in what would be their living room. Bill continued thrusting his two fingers deep into his needy hole, keeping with his torturously slow pace. 

 

“What was t-that, Baby? You want me t-to go slower?” Bill asked, a hint of teasing in his voice that had his omega letting out a low whine. “Okay, Sweetheart. I’ve g-got you.” Bill said softly, adding a third finger and picking up the pace. He knew Ben’s body almost better than he knew his own, knew just how to crook his fingers to make him…

 

“Ohhhhhh. Oh, ffff-fffuuuuu…” Ben cried out, feeling Bill rub against his bundle of nerves with rough strokes. “Now, want you inside of me, Billy.” He mumbled out, like it was a prayer, and Bill gently pulled his fingers out, sliding his jeans and boxers down just enough to let his erection spring free. He stroked his cock a few times, before he pressed the head against Ben’s tight hole.

 

“Ready, Benny?” He asked one final time, Ben nodded in response and Bill rocked his hips forward, breaching Ben’s tight ring of muscles before slowly sliding the rest of the way in. He held his hips still for a moment, before Ben started wiggling his hips back to get him to move. 

 

Bill began thrusting, keeping a steady pace, working Ben open more and more on his cock. He wrapped an arm around Ben’s stomach, pulling him up so that his back was pressed against Bill’s front. Ben let his head roll back and drop against Bill’s shoulder, mouth opened in a small ‘o’ as moans poured out. 

 

Bill shifted his hips slightly and then snapped forward, nailing Ben right in his prostate. Ben let out a cry of pleasure, chest heaving and thighs shaking. 

 

“Mmmm close, Babe.” Ben choked out, Bill picked up his speed, nailing Ben’s prostate on every other thrust. He could feel the slow aching burn in his abdomen and knew he was close as well. Ben’s muscles were tightening around him, clouding his mind with pleasure, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He buried himself deep inside, one last time, and held Ben close to him. Filling him up completely.

 

“Cum on my c-cock, Benny.” He murmured and that was all it took for Ben, he was cumming untouched, dribbling down the sides of his red cock. Bill followed right after, cumming deep inside of him. He pulled out carefully after a moment, watching as his thick seed began dripping from Ben’s abused hole.

 

“Ugh, stop looking at it like that, Bill.” Ben shuddered in disgust. Bill chuckled slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Ben’s right butt cheek before pulling back so he could get redressed.

 

“Can’t h-help it, Baby. You know I love looking at t-the mess I made.” Bill replied cheekily. Ben rolled his eyes at him. Bill was even worse when Ben was in heat, he would shove his hot knot into him, locking them together while he filled him up until his belly would puff out slightly from the amount of cum being pumped inside of him. When his knot would deflate he would watch as his thick cum would rush out of Ben’s gaping hole, letting his thumb swipe through the fluid and spreading it across his cheeks or pushing it back in his greedy hole. Ben shook his head, focusing on what was important instead of his dick which he could already feel chubbing up again from Bill’s mere presence and the thought of his knot. 

 

“You really think that we can do this? Have this be our safe place?” Ben asked, biting his lower lip as he buttoned his jeans and grabbed his sweater to slide back over his head.

 

“I t-think…” Bill said as he sauntered closer to Ben, gently taking his face in his hands and tilting his head back so that their eyes met. “I think that t-this is a tremendous idea, and your p-plans are breathtaking. This will be o-our club house and safe space I b-believe that, but no m-matter what, we are a-all a family. We will t-take care of each other...and...and it’s you and m-me forever.” Bill promised, his cheeks flushing slightly from the amount of emotion he was expressing.

 

“You and me forever, I love when you say that.” Ben said sweetly, leaning closer to Bill so his breath was ghosting over his lips. Eyes flashing bright blue while Bill’s flashed a brilliant red. “And I love you, Bill.” Bill surged forward pressing a heated kiss to his omega’s lips. 

 

“I l-love you too, Benny. We’re gonna be okay. I p-promise.”

  
  



	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y’all, I know that it is late, I am not even going to play with excuses here. I am sorry. I will be updating again sometime between Tuesday and Thursday, I’m trying to not make a habit of taking so long to update. This chapter is angsty setting up for a pretty much filthy and smutty chapter 6. There’s some language and distressing situations, but nothing too extreme. Thank you for all of your continued support, I’m so sorry again for the delay!

Richie startled awake to the sound of heavy pounding on the front door followed by screaming. He stumbled out of bed and yanked his door open, seeing Eddie looking paralyzed in the door frame of the guest bedroom across the hall.

 

“Rich…” He gasped out, voice trembling with fright. Richie was beside him in a second, pulling him into his arms as they heard Wentworth moving towards the front door. 

 

“I’ve got you, Baby. Everything is okay.” Richie soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Eddie’s back as he trained his ears to hear the conversation starting below.

 

_ “Good evening, Officers, or should I say morning considering it is three am? How can I help you?” _ Richie heard Wentworth say, a sharp tone in his voice. Officers. Shit! Police. Sonia must have called them.

 

Richie pulled Eddie into the guest bedroom, pushing him back until his legs hit the end and he fell back so that he was sitting on the bed. Richie grabbed his sneakers, slipping them on his feet as quickly as he could, Eddie was unresponsive. 

 

“Baby, I need you to move okay, get your jacket on, I’m going to go grab my shoes and phone.” Richie instructed and Eddie just nodded. Richie all but slid across the hallway, grabbing his boots and slipping them on. His blood was running too hot to even need to grab a jacket, he had to get back to Eddie.

 

“Do you have a warrant to search my home?” Richie heard his father ask and he froze, he could sense that his mother had joined his father at the door, her omega presence trying to calm the temperamental alpha. “If you don’t then I believe we are done here.” 

 

There was some more loud discussion, threats being thrown from the police officers, but Richie was focused on getting back to Eddie. He grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the window, sliding it open. 

 

“Eddie, I’m going to jump down first so that I can catch you, but you have to jump when I tell you too, okay?” Richie asked him, his tone frantic as he heard the ruckus by the door escalate. Eddie looked at him with wide eyes. “Baby, we don’t have a choice! I need you to do this, we have to get out of here!” Eddie nodded, and richie swung his legs out of the window, resting his ass on the window sill before flinging his body forward and dropping to the ground outside. 

 

Richie turned around and looked up at the window, holding his arms out. Eddie bit his lip, terrified, but then he heard a loud bang downstairs and knew he didn’t have a choice. He jumped from the window without a second thought. The next thing he felt were Richie’s arms cradling him as he caught him. 

 

“Let’s go.” Richie whispered, setting Eddie back down on his feet before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the back gate of the yard and taking off running. 

 

“Where are we going?” Eddie choked out as they ran, he wished he had remembered to grab his inhaler. Just then Richie was shaking something and handing it over to him, it was his spare inhaler. He grabbed it gratefully and took a puff, still struggling to keep up with his boyfriend’s long strides.

 

“Bill’s.” Richie answered without providing any other information.

 

\--------

 

Richie sat with his head in his hands, his mind racing a million miles a second. Bill was pacing in front of him, waiting for the other Losers to show up, behind them Eddie was curled into a ball on Bill’s bed and snoring softly. 

 

He had passed out shortly after they had arrived, the stress taking over his body. Richie was grateful. Eddie needed to rest and there was nothing they could do at the moment anyway. They needed to discuss a plan of action together. 

 

“Please stop thinking so loud, Bill. I can’t take it. I know the whole situation is fucked, but you being silent is freaking me out. Can you scream? Throw something? Shit, anything?” Richie pleaded with his best friend, he could feel his emotions spiraling, unable to keep his cool. Bill sighed.

 

“I don’t r-really know what you want me to say, Rich. We a-all knew that this was a probability.” Bill said, anger rising slightly the more that he thought about the predicament that Richie had put them all in. “You don’t want to know how I’m actually feeling right now. What I want to say.” Bill gritted out, eyes flashing red for a split second.

 

“Tell me. I can handle it.” Richie coaxed, he needed the anger. He fucked up, and now he wanted to deal with it. To be punished. Bill sighed in frustration.

 

“Richie! Seriously, what the fuck? You brought him here, to my house. Endangering me and my family in the process. He has to go home! You should have never taken him from there in the first place, and now the cops are involved. Fuck!” Bill scolded, Richie dropped his head slightly, fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Bill’s eyes flashed over to Eddie’s sleeping form, unsure of how he was still out after that outburst. “The only reason I didn’t throw both of you out on your asses is because I know how fucked up Sonia is, and I can’t stand by and let her hurt Eddie like she planned to. So I will help. But you need to grow the fuck up, Richie! He’s not yours, you’re not mated. You can’t act like you have any rights like you are, you don’t have shit.”

 

“Hey, guys.” Ben said from the doorway of Bill’s room, announcing his presence. Bill winced slightly at the sound of his voice, regretting the harshness of his last comment to Richie, before he relaxed from the feeling of the close proximity of his mate. Ben moved even closer to him, as he took in Eddie’s sleeping form and how much of a mess Richie was. “Wow, Rich. You look...how are you?”

 

“I look like shit, Benny. I know it.” Richie responded, his own exhaustion beginning to catch up with him. “Where the fuck are the rest of them? Time sensitivity is a thing…” Richie cut himself off when he saw Bill’s glare and Ben’s disapproving glance. 

 

“It’s alright, Richard. The brains of this operation have arrived.” Tasha said, strutting into the room and plopping down on the bed, jostling Eddie and eliciting a groan from him. 

 

“Whyyyyyyy?” Eddie whined, blinking his eyes open and jumping a little in surprise when he saw that the room was full of his friends. He let out a slight whimper and Richie was by his side in an instant. 

 

“Have you made a decision, Bill?” Stan asked, his tone flat. Richie looked between the two of them, it was almost as if they had discussed this before...like they had planned for this. He opened his mouth to voice this observation, but Stan held his hand out to silence him. “You have put us all in a shit situation, Richie. You are my best friend, and I love you but you have put us all in danger. It’s the police now, but his mom won’t stop there. You think there are any shortage of people in this fucking town who wouldn’t want to take down three alphas? Who wouldn’t love to sink their teeth into the throats of three male omegas?”

 

“STOP!” Eddie cried out suddenly, surprising the whole room. “I’ll go home. I’ll go back to her.” He said, moving to get off the bed like he was going to leave right then and there.

 

“No.” Richie responded, eyebrows furrowing, panic setting into his features. “Eddie, you can’t. She’s going to hurt you, Baby. You can’t.”

 

“I’m not weak, Richie. I may be an omega, but I’m strong as hell. I can take whatever she throws my way, I’m not letting you guys get hurt.” He told him, voice strong and unwavering. “We aren’t in the olden times anymore, alphas shouldn’t be the only ones who get to make the decisions. Please understand, Richie. I love you, but I need you to trust me when I say that I don’t need a protector.” 

 

“I do. Eddie, I don’t think that you’re weak. I told you when you presented that I didn’t believe in the omega stereotypes...I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Richie said sincerely, tears welling up in his eyes again.

“We know that, Richie. We know that you don’t want to see Eddie get hurt, but you have to consider the outcomes. How this affects our family. None of us are going to let anything happen to Eddie.” Bev said, slinging her arm around Eddie as a show of her affection for him. “But as a team, as a family, we can find a way to keep him safe that doesn’t put all eight of us in danger.”

 

“We can’t let her take him…” Richie whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. The rest of them turned to look at Bill, he had been noticeably quiet, as if he was thinking everything over.

 

“Let’s t-take a vote. I agree with Eddie, the a-alphas shouldn’t be the only o-ones deciding. We d-decide together, as a f-family.” He said finally, and everyone nodded in agreement except for Richie. “No matter what, Richie. W-we will protect him, no one i-is getting thrown to the l-lions.”

 

“Ha.” Richie choked out, sharp and hateful in it’s delivery. “As soon as he is with her she is going to fucking make sure that none of us ever see him again. She’s going to fry his brain. Why can’t you see that?” He gritted out.

 

“I’d like to propose an alternative.” Mike cut in, Stan looked up at him and Mike gave him a reassuring smile. “You guys are acting like there are only two options; Eddie returns home with his mom and it is a death sentence, or he stays at the Tozier house until he is forcibly removed. There’s always more options than that.”

 

“What options were you thinking about, Mikey?” Stan asked, his fingers tapping at his side like they did when he was anxious, Mike grabbed his hand in his own, suspending his compulsion.

 

“I think that Eddie needs to talk to his mom, over the phone with us monitoring. We can assess how far she is going to take this. She thinks that she knows what is best for Eddie, but we have to show her that it’s not the case.” Mike explained, Ben nodded along.

 

“It’ll need to be on a burner phone, something that can’t be tracked per say. And we will have to be someplace out of town limits. We don’t want her to be able to track us through the cell towers.” Bed added.

 

“After the call, I don’t think that Eddie should be staying at the Toziers. It’s too dangerous, they know that he’s going to be there.” Mike continued. “As soon as they have that warrant from the police, which with a suspected ‘kidnapping’ they will get soon, they’re going to tear your house apart, Richie. There can’t be any trace of Eddie there.”

 

“So where do suppose we put him? I’m not leaving him.” Richie argued, and Eddie let out a huff behind him.

 

“I’m fucking right here, Dick.” Eddie muttered in Richie’s direction. “Realistically I would go somewhere that no one knows about...this would be a great time for the club house to be finished.” Eddie frowned slightly at the thought. So much work had to be done before it would be finished, it could take months, and Eddie didn’t know if he even had that. 

 

“Two weeks.” Tasha told them and they all looked at her confused. “I pulled some strings with some of my connections, the house can be done in two weeks and on budget. We just need to keep Eddie hidden until then.” 

 

“What about school? What about everything? I can’t just live in hiding for the rest of my life. It’s not even kidnapping. I’m seventeen...not five.” Eddie interjected, frustration clear in his voice.

 

“We have to talk to your mom first, get her to lift the kidnapping charge...actually, we need to research that. You’re right, you are seventeen...she shouldn’t be able to do that, but no matter what you need to convince her to stop. Once she does that, you can go back to school. We will stay together as a group and keep you safe, but we need to figure out a plan for where you’re going to stay until the house is done.” Mike told him. Eddie nodded in understanding, and curled into Richie’s side.

 

“We n-need to keep you moving, Eds. A d-different house every n-night. We have about two w-weeks until your next h-heat, so you can be away f-from Richie at night.” Bill started to verbally work out a plan.

 

“Why do we have to be separated?” Richie asked, clinging to Eddie. He had calmed down considerably, but his alpha became tense at the thought of them being apart for that long. Even before they had presented, they couldn’t stand not being next to each other for that long.

 

“It’s temporary, Richie. I promise, but to keep things inconspicuous we need to do this.” Stan told him, voice gentle and soothing, a stark contrast to how Stan had handled anything Richie related since the ordeal had begun. “Besides, some distance might be good for both of you. Help you remember your status. Loving each other, being boyfriends and even fucking, it’s a lot different than being mated. You would do well to remember this.” 

 

“So are we ready to vote?” Eddie asked, eager to get away from the subject of mating. He was nowhere near ready to face that decision. “Option one is Mike’s plan, I call and rotate between your houses until I can get to the safety of our clubhouse. Option two, I go home...to my mother. Option three, I stay at the Tozier’s and wait to see how serious she is. Is that all of them?”

 

“F-for now, I think it’s a g-good start.” Bill assured. They all moved so that they were standing in a circle, holding hands each with their palms pressed against those of the person standing on either side of them. “Option three?” Richie sniffled slightly but no one raised their hand or voice, not did they for the second option. “Option one?” Bill’s question was met with eight affirmatives. “Alright. Eddie c-calls Sonia, and we decide on a r-rotation.”

 

“Can we wait until later in the morning to call her though?” Bev asked with a yawn, already making herself comfortable on Bill’s plush bed. Tasha nodded in agreement, laying beside her and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Bill looked unsure. “It’s five am Bill, a few hours of sleep will help us plan. We can all snuggle together...like old times?” 

 

“Fine.” Bill said with a sigh and relented. “We aren’t all a-as small like old times s-so I doubt we will fit…”

 

“PUPPY PILE!” Bev called out, urging the boys to all join her and Tasha. Her excitement was met will lots of eye rolls and sarcastic comments, but no one could fight Bev’s enthusiasm for cuddling.

 

The puppy pile was a fail, as Bill had expected. They had tried to all fit at first, but it was a tight squeeze, and in the end, Mike and Stan chose to arrange themselves in the overstuffed recliner that lived in the corner of Bill’s room, while Bill and Ben made up an air mattress for themselves. 

 

\--------

 

Eddie set the self phone on the picnic table in front of him, and pressed the speaker option. The sound of the phone ringing punched through the air, they all held their breaths until they heard the crackle of the phone being picked up.

 

“Hello?” Sonia’s voice came through the speaker and Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. “Are you serious, hello? Is anyone there? Is this a Goddamn prank call?” She asked impatiently seconds from hanging up entirely.

 

“Mom...it’s me.” Eddie managed to get out, and a gasp came from the other line, and some flustered rattling before an answer.

 

“Edward? Edward, where are you? I’ve been worried sick, you running off with that degenerate. You will come home right now!” She demanded.

 

“No, mom. I’m not. I’m not coming home, and Richie isn’t a degenerate! He’s my boyfriend, and I love him.” Eddie told her, his voice sounding stronger than he felt, he wouldn’t let her talk about Richie like that. 

 

“Love? Stupid boy, you know nothing of love. What you are talking about is unnatural. A boy can’t love another boy, Edward. And what you are...what you have become...it’s a disgrace. We have to get you fixed, Edward. We can get you medication…” Her voice was forceful, like she was pinning him to the ground and sucking the life out of him without even being there.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me, mom! I’m an omega, it’s perfectly natural. I’ve accepted who I am and if you can’t...I don’t want you in my life.” Eddie told her. Richie took a few steps away from the group, trying to control his temper before he lashed out. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, that boy...that thing has clouded your judgement. You are my pure and sweet boy, we can fix…”

 

“BY WHAT? Chemically castrating me? Shock therapy? I’m gay. I’m a male omega. I don’t need to be fixed, Mother. And I don’t need your permission, I’m seventeen and by law that means I can move out and live on my own. I don’t need you at all.” Eddie said with finality, ready to end the call and have her out of his life.

 

“How dare you speak to me this way. That filthy mouth! I am your mother! I don’t care how old you are, you will come home this instant!” Her voice cracked from overexertion and she began coughing.

 

“Mmmm no thanks. I’m good. I think instead of doing that I’m just going to go and get fucked up the ass by my super hot alpha boyfriend, my purity is long gone. And call off the search party, Sonia, you have no rights to me anymore. I’m done with you.” Eddie heard the beginning of a squawk in response but he was already ending the call. 

 

He sat back and let out a sigh of relief, looking up to see the shocked faces of his boyfriend and six best friends. He quirked an eyebrow in question and it was like the dam broke, but one voice stood out above the others.

 

“You were absolutely amazing, Baby. So strong. I’m so proud of you.” Richie mused, running his fingers through Eddie’s thick waves. Eddie leaned into the touch, smiling brightly at his boy. “I already talked to my mom and dad...they’ve agreed to file to be your guardians. So Sonia won’t be able to mess with you anymore, at least like she has been...if you want?” Eddie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Yes.” He responded simply, and Richie smiled at him brightly. “I don’t ever want to be away from you, I want them to be my guardians.” Richie closed the gap between them this time, hugging Eddie close to his chest and rocking them back and forth. Eddie started giggling in his ear and it made Richie’s heart happy.

 

Sonia couldn’t hurt Eddie anymore…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thegreatwhiteferret on Tumblr if you want to come and say hello and make my day! <3


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for length purposes, as well as overall clarity for the story, I decided to split what this smut fest chapter was going to be into three parts. Each part will focus on a different couple surviving an intense heat so they are all NSFW as fuck. I may throw two updates your way next week because of how long it took me to get this one out and because it was all supposed to be one chapter. Don’t hold me to that though, because life has been a little crazy! I hope y'all enjoy!

Eddie could feel the pain searing through his body and it jolted him to full alertness. It was too soon. It shouldn’t be happening like this, not this intensely. 

 

He looked across the Denbrough living room to where his friends were curled up sleeping, the light from the tv screen displaying the DVD menu illuminating the room enough for him to somewhat make out their forms. He could hear Ben whimpering in discomfort, twitching slightly as he slept.. Mike’s face looked strained with pain as well. What was going on?

 

Eddie tried to climb out from underneath the weight of Richie’s arm, he needed to get Ben and Mike out of there. He didn’t know much, but being around two other omegas and three alphas at one time during a heat couldn’t be good.

 

He managed to free himself from Richie but immediately froze. He could feel the sudden rush of slick fluid slipping down his thighs underneath his pajama pants. Then he heard it. The distinct sound of sniffing. It was too late. Before he could make any sort of move, three sets of bright red alpha eyes sprung open, their attention focused all on him.

 

“Unfh...what’s going on? Bill?” Ben whined, and Bill’s attention was on him in a second, brushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead, whispering something in his ear that seemed to calm him down slightly. 

 

“Oh fuck no.” Tasha muttered as she and Bev came to, sensing the overwhelming shift of tension and pheromones in the room. Bev groaned slightly next to her, already knowing the role that they would be forced to play in this clusterfuck.

 

“Separate rooms. Now.” She instructed, resulting in a short growl involuntarily ripping itself from Bill’s chest. Her eyes met his, a warning glare of gold meeting his own red one. She may be a beta, but she wasn’t about to let Bill do something he would regret. “SEPARATE. ROOMS. NOW.”

 

“You heard her, MOVE.” Tasha reiterated when no one made a move. Bill nodded after a moment and went to pull Ben with him. “No. Alphas only for now. You all need to calm down first, so you don’t hurt them.” Bill shook his head in disbelief, keeping his grip on Ben’s wrist. The omega whined in pain as his alpha’s grip grew tighter.

 

“You h-have no right…” Bill seethed.

 

“Do you see what you’re doing right now? Look at Ben’s face! You’re hurting him.” Tasha returned, and Bill immediately turned his attention to Ben. Dropping his hand from his wrist, and checking him over for signs of discomfort. Ben managed a smile to reassure Bill that he was okay.

 

“Fine.” Bill conceded, pressing a kiss to Ben’s hand before stepping away from him. “I’ll take my room, Richie take the guest room, Stan the basement, that’s the most...private.” He instructed, already walking towards the stairs. Stan looked unsure, but patted Mike on the shoulder before he too headed towards his designated area. 

 

“Eds, I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?” Richie told him, pushing a lock of his wavy hair back that had fallen in his face. Eddie looked slightly unsure, but nodded. Richie’s hand dropped from Eddie’s face and he nodded towards Bev and Tasha as he made his way up the stairs and towards the guest bedroom.

 

“Why...why couldn’t we just go with them?” Ben asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

 

“They’re worried that they won’t be able to control themselves. Too many pheromones in the same house...don’t you feel the effect it’s having, Benny? From the three alphas? The other omegas?” Mike let out a short and startling bark of laughter to punctuate the sentiment. 

 

“Is this how it’s going to be once we move into the clubhouse? More intense heats? The possessiveness? It seems dangerous.” Eddie cut in, tugging on his brown waves as his mind began swirling.

 

“It’s possible…” Bev started, trailing off when she noticed the three omegas’ full attentions were on her. “I’ve done some research, Clara has some old books about the different classes and dynamics. There used to be only one omega per ‘pack’. Sometimes they would have one alpha and would be the leaders, and in more primitive examples...the omega would be used by all of the members of the group. Made their bitch, if you want it put crassly. The books didn’t give much insight into multiple pairs of alphas and omegas living together, however much as the presence of one alpha tends to increase the...neediness during a heat, this would only intensify with multiple alphas.” She supplied.

 

“But, we think that it may decrease over time. Especially once all of the alphas are mated. Right now that’s only Bill...and even then Ben doesn’t seem to be immune to the heightened sensitivity.” Tasha added. Eddie nodded in understanding, there were no guarantees. “But...there’s a reason all of you found each other and formed this family, there has to be a way to cope.”

 

“Since we aren’t going to know for sure tonight...can we go now?” Ben asked quietly, and embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks. The pull to find Bill was too strong, he needed his mate, needed his knot. He would be in full fledged heat in a matter of minutes.

 

“Yeah...it should be okay now.” Bev replied, sending a small smile Ben’s way. “Just be careful, okay? We will be here if you need us.”

 

……………

 

Eddie’s hand was shaking as he reached for the door knob of the guest bedroom’s door. He could already hear Ben’s whimpers and moans seeping out of Bill’s bedroom door down the hall. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. 

 

Richie was sitting on the edge of the bed, he was shirtless and had already removed his boots. The sight of him was enough for Eddie’s breath to catch in his throat. Richie was beautiful. Eddie had always thought so, but his alphaism had treated him really well.

 

“Hey Baby, are you going to come in or just stand in the doorway?” Richie asked with a joking tone, a smirk making its way to his face and instantly calming Eddie’s nerves. 

 

Eddie rolled his eyes nonetheless and closed the door behind him, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans as he made his way over to Richie. He could feel his slick running down his thighs underneath his jeans, the strong desire to have all of his needs met by an alpha, his alpha, was intensifying. “Rich…”

 

“How you feeling, Eds? You smell so sweet, Baby. Think you’re ready for me?” He asked with a careful tone. Eddie let out a whine and nodded in response. “You need to be a whole lot more naked, Sweet Boy.” He stood up from the bed, swiftly closing the gap between them and pulling Eddie’s smaller frame towards his body. He pressed a sweet kiss behind Eddie’s ear before whispering in a dominating tone, “Strip.”

 

Eddie nodded frantically, stepping back slightly so that he could pull his polo over his head, and work on sliding his jeans down his legs. He was left in nothing but his tube socks and his navy boxer briefs with baby pink polka dots. His hand dropped down to Richie’s belt on its own accord, struggling to get the offending article unlatched.

 

“I’ve got it.” Richie told him, easily undoing his belt and slipping his jeans off next. He sat back down on the bed, and pulled Eddie down onto his lap. Eddie hissed as he felt Richie’s bulge come in contact with his still clothed hole. “Oh, you like that? I bet you could cum just from rocking against me.”

 

“Fuck…” Eddie moaned out, feeling more liquid seep out of him, do doubt making a mess on Richie’s lap. He grabbed onto Richie’s shoulders and began moving back and forth, biting his lip to hold in his moans as he felt Richie’s fingers slip past the band of his underwear to feel how slick his needy hole was.

 

“So wet for me already, Eds. Fuck, I haven’t even touched you and you’re already so desperate. I’m going to take care of you, make you feel so good.” Richie told him, and Eddie picked up his pace, rocking faster, letting his cock rub against Richie’s pelvis while his cheeks were kept parted by his bulge. 

 

Eddie could feel himself slipping closer to the edge. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s hips and rocked up into the cleft of his ass and that was all it took. Eddie blew his first load in his briefs, resting his forehead on Richie’s shoulder as his whole body convulsed. He needed more.

 

Richie easily lifted Eddie and set him on the bed, easing him back before he hooked his fingers into Eddie’s waistband and removed his soiled underwear. Eddie made grabby hands for Richie to come closer, but Richie just stood back, admiring the sight in front of him.

 

“Richie, please...I need more.” Eddie let out a frustrated whine, letting his legs spread further, his pink cock and slick hole on full display for his alpha. Richie growled before he pounced on the bed, resting himself in between Eddie’s spread legs, before pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

 

He rolled off of Eddie a moment later, keeping his lips attached as he let his hand trail down Eddie’s chest. He stroked his cock a few times, pulling a few moans from Eddie’s lips before he let his hand slip further down, creeping past Eddie’s balls. He moaned when he felt Eddie’s sweet slick, easily slipping two fingers in his hole.

 

“Yeah...fuck...more…” Eddie cried, as Richie began thrusting his fingers in and out of him. Richie added a third finger and began flicking his wrist, pulling more delicious moans out of his omega’s mouth. Eddie spread his legs further as he felt Richie’s finger barely brush his prostate. “I’m close, so close…” He murmured breathlessly, rocking his hips to meet Richie’s thrusts. Richie fucked his fingers in harder before pressing right against Eddie’s prostate. Eddie let himself go and felt his second orgasm of the night take over him.

 

“How you doing, Spaghetti? Need a break?” Richie asked, pulling away so that he could shed his own boxers, before joining him on the bed again. Eddie nodded, still gasping a little for breath. “Alright, Baby. Just relax.” 

 

Richie carded his fingers through Eddie’s hair, letting him come down. Eddie kissed him after a few minutes when he had calmed down, plunging his tongue into his mouth. Richie growled when Eddie bit his lip, and pulled back.

 

“Feisty. You ready for more?”

 

“Yes. Rich would you…?” Eddie trailed off, too embarrassed to actually ask Richie for what he wanted. Richie quirked an eyebrow at him in question. “Wouldyoublowme?” He rushed out so fast that Richie barely caught it.

 

“Of course, Baby.” Richie said, trying to suppress a laugh. “Tonight is all about you, I’ll do anything you want, Babe.” Richie promised, pressing one last kiss to Eddie’s lips before he moved down to the foot of the bed, carefully climbing off so that he was kneeling on the floor before roughly pulling Eddie down by his hips, so that he could reach his cock properly.

 

Richie pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s leaking tip, before sliding his lips around just the head, encompassing Eddie’s most sensitive skin with moist heat. Eddie thrashed on the bed, crying out in pleasure. Richie took more of his cock in his mouth, sliding down tentatively at first, letting himself get used to the feeling. Eddie’s thighs twitched from all of the sensations, the heat pooling thicker between his legs. Richie pulled off of his cock for a moment to catch his breath before quickly swiping his tongue across Eddie’s wet and waiting hole.He moaned at the sweet taste, desperate to lap up more.

 

“Ungffff.” Eddie cried out, and Richie quickly slipped his cock back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as Eddie came down his throat. His third orgasm of the night. Richie barely had time to pull off and breathe before Eddie was making a needy noise. “I need your cock inside of me now. Fill me up with your alpha seed!” 

 

Richie didn’t need to be told twice, he helped Eddie scoot back up the bed, and made sure he was comfortably resting on pillows. Richie pecked his lips again, before he lifted Eddie’s legs to his chest and pressed the head of his cock against Eddie’s desperately wet hole. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie and used his heels to urge his cock in until they were pressed chest to chest and Richie’s cock was filling him. Richie felt a warm liquid spread between their bodies as soon as he bottomed out.

 

“Did you just...was that number four?” He asked in awe, and Eddie looked positively embarrassed. “Baby, you are so perfect, doing so good for me. Letting me work your body out. Going to fill you up with my cum now.”

 

“Yes, please.” Eddie muttered, his look of embarrassment quickly fading to one of fucked out bliss. 

 

Richie pulled back and thrusted forward again, starting with a slow pace to make sure that Eddie was comfortable, he took Eddie’s resulting frustrated groan as permission to go faster. He snapped his hips into Eddie’s repeatedly, stuffing his cock hard and fast into the needy omega. Every thrust was punctuated by a groan or yelp of pleasure from Eddie.

 

“You gonna cum on my cock, Eds? Cum from the feeling of it opening you up?” Richie asked, breath coming out in puffs due to exertion. 

 

“Unfff fuck yeah…” Eddie let out, already feeling the tight coil in his lower abdomen preparing to burst. Richie thrusted in again and Eddie’s vision went white, cum shooting all of his stomach and Richie’s again. “I don’t know how much more I can take, Richie. I need you to cum in me.” Eddie told him through gritted teeth.

 

“Almost done, Baby. I’ve got you.” Richie told him, feeling his knot fill and become plump at the base of his cock. As it grew larger he could feel it pushing against Eddie’s abused and needy hole. Eddie dug his nails into Richie’s back and dragged them down. The sting only caused Richie to pump in and out faster. He pressed in one more time, nailing Eddie’s prostate, but careful to not let his knot enter Eddie. He felt Eddie tighten around him as another orgasm hit his omega, and then he was cumming too. Thick alpha seed pumping into Eddie’s already slick hole.

 

“Knot.”

 

“No. You told me you weren’t ready for it, you said that no matter how much you begged, to not do it.” Richie told him firmly, although his resolve was slipping. He wanted to properly fuck and breed Eddie’s hole. His entire alpha being was screaming at him to do it. Eddie groaned in defiance, but Richie didn’t give in. 

 

He pulled back enough to wrap his hand around Eddie’s cock and began pumping him, trying to pull one last load out of him as a consolation for not giving him his knot. Eddie groaned in petulance, but his body kept reacting to the touch of his alpha, and the feeling of Richie’s cum filling him up so deep. 

 

Eddie came with one last cry, before going boneless. Properly fucked and in desperate need of rest. Richie carefully re-positioned them, diligent to make sure that his cum didn’t leak out of Eddie’s hole too much, while making sure that Eddie was comfortable.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me Rich. I love you.” Eddie said with a yawn, his eyes already closed as sleep drifted closer to him.

 

“Of course, Spaghetti Man. I love you too.” Richie replied but he could already hear soft snores coming from Eddie. He pressed a kiss to his hair, pulled the blanket over them both, and followed his omega into a deep sleep. 

  
  



	7. VII

Mike’s eyes darted to the stairs when he heard them creak under Stan’s weight. They stayed silent.

 

It was always a delicate dance for them. Mike’s heats. 

 

Mike was still struggling with his new status, Stan’s status as well. He had always been more dominant, in their relationship, in life in general. 

 

“Mike…” Stan broke the silence after the awkward staleness became too much. Mike didn’t even look at him, wrapping his arms around his own body instead. Stan let out a sigh, letting his head roll back to rest against the paneled wood of the basement wall. “Mikey, please talk to me.” He tried again.

 

“You know I fucking can’t, Stanny...I’m disgusted by...by myself...by my body.” 

 

“I know, Baby...but there’s nothing to be disgusted by. You’re perfect. I just...I wish you could see yourself the way that I do…” 

 

“It’s not about how you see me, Stan! It’s about how I see myself.” Mike cut him off, punctuating his sentiment with a scoff. No one understood what he was going through. Mike winced as a wave of pain rolled through his body. “Fuck.” He breathed out.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” Stan asked concerned, moving quietly to sit next to Mike on the pull out sofa. Mike leaned away from him.

 

“I’m fine.” He grumbled out, squirming slightly where he was sitting. Stan looked down at the blanket, eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Mikey, you’re literally leaking all over the bed.” Stan told him, receiving another scoff in return as Mike tried to play off the growing severity of his condition.

 

“No, I’m not, don’t be ridiculous. It’s just sweat. It’s really hot in here.” Mike tried, turning his attention to a piece of loose thread on the hem of his shirt.

 

Stan didn’t say anything else, he knew what he needed to do. He stood from the bed and pulled his sweater over his head, carefully folding it and setting it on the coffee table. Then he began unbuttoning his second shirt, he could feel Mike’s eyes on him but he just took his time. He slipped out of his cords and they joined the rest of his clothes along with his socks until he was standing only in his navy blue boxer briefs.

 

“Stan…” Mike breathed out, letting his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s beautiful body. 

 

“Mikey.” Stan replied easily, brushing his curls out of his face and keeping his attention off of the damn near whining omega. Without another word he slipped his last article of clothing off and set it with his other clothes.

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

“Was there something you wanted, Michael? Something I could help you with?” Stan teased, walking slowly towards the pull out, swaying his hips ever so slightly. Mike tracked the movement, gulping.

 

“Don’t make me say it…” Mike pleaded, he looked ashamed to ask for what he wanted, what he so desperately needed in order to calm down and feel at ease.

 

“I’m not a mind reader, Michael. You have to tell me what you want.” Stan said cooly, opening the drawer of Bill’s gaming cabinet and pulling out a bottle of lube before walking past Mike and kneeling on the bed behind him.

 

“Your ass. I want your perfect ass.” Mike let out with a deep moan. A wicked smirk crossed Stan’s face.

 

“And if I let you fuck my perfect ass, will you let me take care of you? Take care of you like your omega side needs me to?” Stan asked, already popping the cap off of the bottle of lube.

 

“Yes. God, yes.” Mike answered, begging Stan with his eyes. 

 

“Alright then. Are you going to open me up, or do you just want to watch?” Stan asked over his shoulder sticking his ass out slightly for Mike to admire. Mike let out a groan in response and Stan just nodded to himself. “Sit back and enjoy the show, Baby.”

 

Stan dribbled some of the liquid onto four of his fingers, letting the liquid drip down before rubbing it between his fingers to get nice and coated. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Mike was watching him before slipping one finger between his round cheeks and spreading lube around his tight hole. 

 

“Stop teasing, Stanny. Put it in, I need to be inside of you.” Mike whimpered and Stan fought the urge to roll his eyes. Mike had stripped out of his clothes, leaving him bare, with a messy pile of clothes on the floor.

 

He pushed his index finger against his tight ring of muscle and it slipped inside easily, he pumped it in and out a few times, moaning at the feeling of having something inside of him. He wasn’t supposed to still want it, to be filled, not as an alpha but he couldn’t help it. Fuck what biology told them, Stanley Uris liked to have his ass full of cock and cum. 

He began thrusting in and out with more purpose, scissoring his fingers and working himself open until he could take his four fingers with ease. Mike was big, but Stan knew just how to take him.

 

“Alright, Mikey. It’s all ready for you. Pound my tight ass, Baby.” Stan instructed, still very much in control of the situation. Mike rushed to take his place behind him, and poured some lube on his cock from the bottle that Stan had handed him.

 

He pressed the head of his cock against Stan’s slightly gaping hole and took a deep breath before pushing in and feeling the wet and tight heat of Stan’s ass envelop his throbbing cock.

 

“Mmmm feel so good, Stan.” He breathed out as he thrust gently into his boyfriend’s ass. Stan whined in response, feeling the pressure of Mike’s cock forcing itself deeper inside of him. Stan could feel the stretch in his abdomen from the pressure of the cock head. He missed this so much.

 

“Just fuck me…” Stan gasped out, wanting desperately for Mike to let go and fuck him properly. Stan wouldn’t cum from this. Not when his omega needed his hard cock, but he still yearned for the pleasure that Mike would bring him.

 

Mike began thrusting harder, letting his cock slip almost all of the way out of Stan’s hole before slamming back into him. Stan gripped the sheets in his fists, trying to stay upright with the force of Mike’s thrusts. He could tell that his omega was close after only a few minutes of thrusting. Once methodical movements becoming sloppy.

 

“Cum in me, Baby. Just let go.” Stan told him sweetly, and Mike drove his hips forward one more time before stilling and emptying a load of his hot seed deep inside Stan. He gasped for breath before he pulled out carefully, displeased to see his cock still painfully hard. “Lay down for me, Mikey.”

 

Mike laid down on his back, muscles easily pliant after coming for the first time that night. Without prompting, he lifted his legs to his chest, giving Stan full access to his dripping hole.

 

“Mmmm, you smell fucking delictable, Mikey. Think I can have just a quick taste?” Stan asked, already leaning down so that his mouth was level with Mike’s sweet ass. Mike let out a little moan and Stan darted out his tongue, lapping up some of the sweet nectar. “So fucking sweet, Mikey. Just like honey, Baby.” 

 

Mike blushed from the compliment, and made grabby hands for Stan. Stan smiled as he lifted himself up so that he could press a loving kiss against Mike’s lips. Mike groaned at the taste of himself on Stan’s tongue. Then a whine took over his body, his alpha’s cock was so close to him, he needed it to fill him up. To knot him and take him like the good omega that he should be.

 

Stan seemed to take the hint and moved down his body, pressing small open mouthed kisses as he went. Mike rocked his hips up into Stan’s belly groaning at the feeling of friction against his hard cock.

 

“I’m working on it, Baby. You want my cock, huh? Want me to fill you up with my alpha seed?” Stan asked sternly, cocking his eyebrow at Mike, waiting for an answer. Mike scoffed slightly.

 

“Fine. Yes, I want your cock. Fill me up like you’re supposed to. I want it.”

 

Stan often worried after moments like this, moments when the alpha genes took over Mike’s body to the point where he was begging to be fucked only moments after he was refusing to admit that he was in heat. They needed to have a real conversation, to consider therapy, but this wasn’t the time. Right now Stan needed to focus on giving his boy what he needed.

 

He lined his cock up with Mike’s messy and waiting hole, checking over him one more time for signs of hesitation before sliding in. He groaned at the feeling that took over his body. So perfect, so right. He began thrusting in and out, slowly at first, always making sure that Mike was comfortable before he knew it was safe to pick up the pace. 

 

Stan began rocking his hips into Mike’s ass repeatedly, hearing the slaps of skin get louder as her fucked him harder and harder.

 

“Gahhh...ahhh….fuck yes...harder, Stan.” Mike choked out as he could feel the coils in his abdomen tightening. Stan snapped his hips at a different angle and Mike shuddered as he came all over his own belly, sighing out in deep pleasure as he felt Stan continue his assault on his ass.

 

Stan could feel his knot forming at the base of his cock, becoming plump and ready for his boy. Mike groaned as he felt the well knock against his hole, and eagerly slammed his hips back, trying to take the knot in one go.

 

“Hold on, Baby. You can’t take it right away, you have to be patient.” Stan chided, thrusting deep again and letting Mike’s hole catch ever so slightly on the top of his knot.

 

“I want it now. Just force it in.” Mike begged, he could take it. He wanted it, wanted to be filled, and even more so wanted to be satiated enough to feel like himself for a few hours instead of a needy omega in heat.

 

Stan shook his head and decided to tease a little longer, thrusting in and out carefully so that his knot didn’t touch Mike at all. Mike let out a pitiful whine after ten frustrating minutes of Stan withholding his swollen knot.

 

“Here it comes, Mikey.” Stan warned, before showing his cock in deep and forcing his knot to press inside of Mike and then keep him there, firmly locked in place. Mike let out a cry as cum flooded out of his cock, painting his and Stan’s stomachs.

 

Stan could feel Mike contracting around his cock, trying to milk him, and he finally let go. His orgasm ripped through him as his hot seed began to pump out of him and fill Mike’s insides with his alpha seed, breeding him deep and thoroughly. Stan let out a final cry of pleasure.

 

Mike was quiet, and Stan knew that he was coming down from his orgasmic high. Having Stan locked inside of him for an hour after dropping into his regular headspace was usually torture for Mike. It reminded him of who he was. Stan collapsed on top of him with exhaustion, and Mike wrapped his arms around him tightly out of reflex.

 

“I’m sorry, Mikey.” Stan mumbled, trying to will the tears away. Mike looked down at his face with deep concern and question in his eyes. “I should have been the omega...I’m sorry…”

 

“Ssssssh. It’s okay.” Mike soothed, running his hand through Stan’s curls. Stan always put on such a strong front, that Mike sometimes forgot the emotional burden that he carried of being an alpha whose omega felt as if they didn’t need him in the way that they should. “What’s meant to be will be. It’s the way it is supposed to be...I’m glad you’re my alpha...I just need time. That’s all, I promise.”

 

Stan nodded sadly, before burying his face in Mike’s neck. “I love you.” He mumbled out, the sound even further muffled by Mike’s skin.

 

“I love you too, Stanny.” Mike said sweetly. “Let’s get some rest, who knows how long this will last will all of the others.”

 

They drifted off together into an easy sleep, trying to get some much needed rest before Mike was thrashing around in his sleep until Stan slipped his mouth around Mike’s cock and took care of his Omega again.

  
  



	8. VIII

Bill was already naked and waiting for Ben in his room.

 

“Close the d-door, Baby Boy.” Bill tossed over his shoulder affectionately when he heard his omega enter. Ben did as he was told, watching as Bill folded the blankets down on the bed. 

 

Bill turned around to meet Ben’s gaze, a soft smile spreading across his face. Ben’s heart fluttered in his chest. He was so gone for this man. His alpha. Bill cupped Ben’s cheek in his hand, gazing down lovingly at him before pressing his lips against his ever so slightly. Just a tease.

 

“Go ahead and s-strip down, Benny. Let me s-see that beautiful body.” Bill instructed in a whisper as he pulled away, Ben blushed at the words but did as he was told. He stripped as fast as he could just so he could feel Bill’s hands on his body. 

 

Ben groaned loudly when he felt Bill wrap his arms around him. He couldn’t care less if the other’s heard him. He just wanted Bill to fuck him until he was satiated and couldn’t even see straight.

 

Bill maneuvered Ben so that he was on all fours in the middle of his bed, then spread his cheeks so that he could look at Ben’s dripping hole. Bill leaned forward, eager for a taste of his sweet boy. 

 

“Ahhhhhh!” Ben screamed when he felt Bill’s tongue lapping up his juices. Bill couldn’t get enough, he worked his tongue past Ben’s ring of muscles and sucked more of his sweet nectar out making Ben fall apart.

 

“So f-fucking sweet baby.” He muttered when he finally came up for a breath, Ben’s legs were shaking from his need for more, but he knew that Bill needed to take care of him in his own way. His filthy way that made Ben’s heart and libido soar. “Better than the juiciest strawberry, I s-swear.”

 

“M-more, Bill. Please give me more.” Ben begged, wiggling his ass to get Bill’s attention.

 

“You wanna cum, Baby Boy? I k-know you do.” Bill teased, letting his thumb dip just barely into Ben’s hole, toying with the stretched and wet opening.

 

“Mhmm, want to cum, Daddy.” Ben let out, cheeks redding suddenly when he realized through his heat haze what he had said. He didn’t get a chance to rescind it before Bill was hauling him up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

“That’s right, Daddy will m-make you cum real hard. I’ll take care of y-you.” Bill promised. “Actually, Daddy w-want to see if you can be his g-good Baby Boy and be milked.” 

 

“Ohhhh.” Ben moaned at the thought. He pushed his ass back, downright presenting for his alpha to do as he pleased. 

 

Bill rubbed one of his hands soothingly across Ben’s lower back as he eased his index finger inside of his dripping hole. Ben moaned at the feeling, but needed so much more to be full.

 

Bill thrusted his finger in and out with ease for a moment before adding a second finger. Ben didn’t need to be stretched to take him, the heat covered that naturally, but he liked the nuance of it. Preparing both of them mentally for sex. He knew that Ben enjoyed it as well.

 

He raked his fingernails gently against Ben’s walls until he reach a spot that made Ben choke out a sob. Bill focused in on the spot alternating gently massaging and pressing into it. 

 

“Oh uhhhh mmmm…” Ben let out, trying to fight the urge to squirm as Bill kept pressure on his prostate, Ben could feel his cock throbbing on the verge of leaking, wholly unsatisfied. He closed his eyes and let out another cry as he felt the cum begin to dribble out of his cock and land on the bed. His body convulsed at the feeling. 

 

Bill kept massaging and pressing until Ben’s cock had nothing left to release, watched in fascination as his cock continued to twitch even though he was pumped dry. Bill pulled his fingers out gently and pressed a kiss to the small of his back. Ben’s cock still hung hard between his legs.

 

“Are you r-ready for me now, Benny?” Bill asked, lining himself up behind his mate. Ben let out a whine. Having his alpha so close to him and stimulating him had temporarily held off the pains from his heat, but they were back and raging. He needed to be filled. Needed to be knotted like the good omega he was.

 

“Fill me. Daddy, please. I want your knot, I want your cum. I need it.” He sobbed out, body trembling with desire.

 

“I’ve got you, Baby Boy.” Bill told him, helping him resettle onto his back so that they could be closer, so he could see all of the emotions running across his face. Bill pressed one last sweet kiss to Ben’s lips before he was pushing his full length into his waiting hole.

 

Ben sighed in relief at the feeling. Bill’s massive alpha cock filling him up, Ben swore he had never felt anything better in his whole life than sex with him. 

 

Bill started thrusting in and out of Ben, holding him in his arms as he did, making sure to pour every ounce of his love into it. Ben wrapped his legs around Bill trying to pull him in even deeper. 

 

“Mmmmm feels so good.” Ben moaned out, baring his neck to Bill so he could lick over their mating mark, causing another shot of sparks to erupt throughout his body. Ben could feel his orgasm creeping on, his muscles tightening, cock painfully red. 

 

Bill’s knot was plumping up at the base of his cock, ready to lock them together so that he could breed his boy properly. Everytime it slapped against Ben’s ass he couldn’t help the feral groan that escaped his throat. On his next thrust it nudged in ever so slightly and Ben cried out from the feeling, rocking his hips harder, chasing the feeling again and again.

 

Bill snapped his hips forward, full knot pressing inside of Ben and locking them in place. He felt Ben’s body tremble with pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body. His cock pathetically trying to pump cum out of him, but he remained dry. Bill’s cock erupted, thick ropes of cum filling his boy up. He collapsed onto Ben’s chest and let himself be cradled and held, pressing light kisses into his neck.

 

“I think you get better every time, Billy.” Ben let out before he yawned. He was satiated and exhausted, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would need more. More fucking and less foreplay, but he was grateful that his mate was comfortable enough with him to knot him.

 

He couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for an omega to be denied that from their alpha. Or to be with an alpha but not committed to them officially. He had no idea how Eddie could manage being with Richie, but not established. 

 

“Mmm, that’s only b-because I have the best omega e-ever.” Bill told him, voice dazed with sleepiness. “Try to g-get some sleep, Benny. Before our n-next round, I don’t want y-you to feel too worn out.” 

 

Ben nodded in understanding, carding his fingers through Bill’s hair as he could feel himself continue to have warm and thick cum fill him. 

 

“I love you, Billy.”

 

“I love you too, Benny. Sweet dreams.”

  
  


\--------

 

“Baby…” Tasha moaned suddenly, pulling Bev’s attention away from her book and towards her girlfriend. She knew that tone, any other time she would be melting over it, but now was less than opportune timing. 

 

“We can’t, Tash.” Bev replied, giving her a stern look before looking back down at the worn page of Pride and Prejudice. Tasha hummed slightly, and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her. She let her fingers trail up Bev’s inner thigh. “Tash…”

 

“Come on, Baby. The boys are fine, just let me get a little taste, I promise to make you feel really really good.” Tasha propositioned. Bev could already feel herself getting wetter. All of the pheromones in the house, it was impossible for them to not be affected, even as betas.

 

“Okay. But it’s got to be fast, Babe. We have to be alert.” Bev warned, and a wicked smirk crossed Tasha’s face as she nodded and then moved to kneel before her. Bev lifted her hips slightly so that Tasha could pull her pink lace panties off. 

 

Tasha spread Bev’s legs wide, leaving her glistening pussy on full display. Tasha couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight, she leaned in, nuzzling the soft skin of Bev’s inner thighs relishing the fact that Bev’s legs were already trembling slightly from anticipation alone. 

 

“Tash…” She moaned out, desperate for stimulation. Tasha let out a short and sweet chuckle before licking a flat stripe up her folds pulling another delicious moan from Bev’s lips. “Ohhhh fuck.”

 

“Mmmm, you taste so good, B. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Tasha told her one last time before focusing her attention on flicking her tongue against Bev’s clit. She alternated slow circling with frenzied sucking until, Bev wound her fingers through Tasha’s dark and messy Tozier curls. Tasha moved off of Bev’s slit, blowing slightly on the oversensitive bud before she began fucking her open on her tongue.

 

Bev was writhing on the couch, body overcome with pleasure, pulling closer and closer to her release. Every touch fro Tasha sent her body ablaze. 

 

Tasha could feel how close Bev was, her girlfriend choking out silent sobs instead of encouraging moans was a sign of it. Tasha moved one hand so that she could work her thumb against her clit while she fucked her pussy with her tongue. 

 

“Oh...oh...Baby…” Bev whined as she felt her body tighten up one final time before she let go. Screwing her eyes shut as she felt the pleasure wash over her in waves. Tasha pulled back and looked at Bev in her most calm and blissful state. Bev’s eyes fluttered open after a minute. “Fuck. That was so good, T. Just what I needed. You want me to return the favor?” She asked, trying to fight back a yawn.

 

“Nah. Watching you come apart like that, is all the return I needed.” Tasha told her with a sweet smile before pressing an even sweeter kiss to her lips. 

  
  


 

A loud crash from somewhere in the house made them jump apart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: thegreatwhiteferret
> 
> Comments are most appreciated, let me know how y'all feel about this!


End file.
